GATE: The USCPF Fought and Kicked Ass Here
by USBiased
Summary: In the year 2107, after the Second American Civil War, the US is finally recovering from war when a gate appears in New Atlanta and unknown enemies attack. However these enemies will soon regret their actions as the United States Civilization Preservation Force marches through those gates to return the favor. How will everyone react when the JSDF and the USCPF meet in this world?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Closing of the Second American Civil War

 _It was the year 2032 when the world as we know it vanished in a bright flash. Everything was drastically changed by the Flash. Radiation poisoned the land and its people, the government no longer in power, and chaos spreading across the land. However in the year 2033, a group of men and women, bearing the red, white, and blue flag of the supposedly fallen United States rose from the ashes and began its long and dangerous mission of rebuilding the nation that was once fallen. They called themselves the United States Civilization Preservation Force, a backup plan that President McCormick sanctioned when he feared that nuclear war was eminent. Their goal was to reunite the former United States, bring society back up from the blow, and restore order and peace. Something my ancestors did when defending pre-Flash USA._

 _However, not all things go the way the USCPF hoped they would roll. Several years later, the Civilian Defense Front was created by disgruntled civilians that believed America should have stayed dead and wanted a new nation over them. I can't really blame them for that feeling. At first the USCPF and CDF worked together as they helped rebuild the lands and fought off feral mutants, ACMF remnants, bandit groups and other dangerous groups. However in the year 2096, greed overcame the CDF and they started a war over resources in New Atlanta. The USCPF instantly declared that the Eastern Coast would be at war with the CDF while the Western USCPF remained on high alert. The CDF began to send its men to the east to use its numbers to defeat the outnumbered but better trained USCPF soldiers. As a result, the war has been going on for eleven years now._

 _Despite this disadvantage, the USCPF, now regained control of the rest of the United States and thanks to its better technology and military gear, began to drive back the CDF all the way back to New Atlanta. By the year, 2107, the CDF and USCPF sat down at a conference and discuss a peace treaty. In the end though, the CDF, after realizing that they had been fighting their own brothers and sisters over a bunch of land and resources, dissolved and was absorbed into the USCPF. The pointless war was over. I made sure that was made so. After all, what would I have been if Roycewicz hadn't taken me on as his running candidate._

 _But that's aside the point. There was an incident involving an army from Brazil calling itself the MEB. They had set their sights on gaining our homeland but thanks to two USCPF Special Operation units called the Marauders and the USCPF Marine Corps 32nd MARSOC Company, they won't be coming back soon. And before you ask, yes, that massive explosion out at sea was the MEB fleet going down into the Atlantic Ocean. You can thank 32nd Company for that while thanking the Marauders for driving the land forces back._

 _Anyway, back on track. So peace has now finally arrived across the now-revived United States. Of course, our work is far from complete but it's a major victory. However on November 20th of 2107, something happened in New Atlanta, the USCPF's new capital. (On a side note, it was an agreement that could be made until DC was rebuilt or couldn't be rebuilt.) No one expected it or seen anything like it, but one thing was clear. The USCPF had now two fronts to contend to now._

 **Chapter One: The Gate**

 **November 20th, 2107**

 **New Atlanta, Georgia, United States of America**

 **1032 Hours**

It was a rather chilly day in the bustling capital city of the United States of America. People were walking down the sidewalks or driving whatever vehicles they rebuilt among the large amount of Humvees and Jeeps used by USCPF military personnel. Civilians now could walk the streets without fear of dying from battle. There was an open air market in the middle of the city, selling fruits and grains from the farmland up north of the city. In the center of the said market, a large statue of two men with arms around each other shoulders in a position of walking. Each carried different weapons in the other hand and had on military uniforms. This was the statue of a USCPF soldier and a CDF militant, signifying a new unity as a nation as well as a memorial to the lives sacrificed by both sides in the war.

As various civilians milled about the place and bought various produce, one little girl holding her teddy bear stopped suddenly and gaped at a strange sight. People all around stopped soon and were confused by the sight of a gate fading into the middle of a major city. It looked like an ancient archway, but the fact that it just appeared into the middle of the city made people think otherwise. Several nearby USCPF soldiers rushed to the scene and looked at it in amazement. One of the USCPF soldiers approached the gate slowly, mesmerized by the strange portal the archway surrounded.

Instantly a large scaled creature rushed out of the portal, the wind rush literally sending the soldier into the air. The knocked out body and the clatter of the soldier's Levi-3 submachine gun instantly caused the people to back away from the portal as they witnessed the beast take off and fly. A moment later, a large column of what appeared to be Ancient Roman soldiers marched out of the wall, carrying shields and spears. One of them rode on a horse behind them alongside a long line of archers. The remaining USCPF soldiers in that area pulled back their knocked out friend, still shocked about this sight. The horse rider grinned before shouting something in a strange language. The archers raised their bows and drew their strings back.

This caused the USCPF soldiers to start yelling at civilians to run. Unfortunately they hesitated too long. The archers released their strings and arrows started to fill the air. The whistles of screaming arrows rained down on the fleeing crowd, many ending the lives of people who had believed that peace could finally stand. Some USCPF soldiers were killed in the initial arrow attack, however the rest in that area raised their Levi-3 SMGs and returned fire. The Roman wannabes had their shields up which the smaller 9mm rounds simply were stopped or bounced right off the metal. Seeing this, the soldiers were forced to fall back immediately. The Romans charged after them, raising their swords from their sheaths to kill, loot and rape.

The innocents that didn't move out of the way in time were murdered by the Roman soldiers, no mercy being shown towards them. In fact, the little girl with the teddy bear from earlier was about to meet the same fate as so many others after she tripped over a fallen USCPF soldier's rifle. A Roman wannabe was about to bring his sword down when another man tackled him to the ground. The newcomer grabbed the sword hand while pulling out a mean looking Ka-Bar Knife of his own. He instantly stabbed the Roman wannabe through his metal chest armor plates multiple times. The girl looked up at her savior, amazed by his uniform.

The man was clearly from the Southern United States due to his hispanic features and black hair that was kept in a military cut. He wore olive-drab and black combat boots, a pair of olive drab BDU pants, a short sleeved woodland tiger camouflage BDU top under a green kevlar vest, and had a green beret resting on his head. On his left shirt sleeve was a patch with a red border and a yellow background. It had blue waves at the bottom and a red arrow pointing up at a crosshair that rested on the top. This emblem was the patch of the USCPF Marine Corps 32nd MARSOC Company.

The 32nd Marine immediately sheathed his knife and picked up the girl. He rushed away from the advancing enemy, hugging the girl closely to his vest his his combat gloved hands. Arrows fell all around them and several managed to get lodged into the back of his Kevlar vest. However the vest did its job with the plates inside it, preventing the arrows from piercing. He reached a nearby air raid shelter that had been used in the war as several armed Humvees and Jeeps pulled up. The gunners aimed and began to fire at the Roman warriors, causing them to panic. The 32nd Marine handed the girl back to her mother, reuniting the family.

"Alice! Oh! I was so worried about you, baby! Oh thank Lord you're safe!" The mother cried, hugging her daughter close to her. The girl returned the hug and spoke back.

"No, mommy! Don't thank Lord. Thank the man who saved me!" The girl replied, pointing her finger at the 32nd Marine running back into the fray. The woman watched as the brave man ran through both friendly fire and arrows flying all around. He rushed over to a wounded USCPF who took an arrow to his upper right thigh and picked him up. The soldier groaned in pain at the movement, the Marine rushing him back to friendly lines. Multiple people, against the orders of USCPF soldiers, stuck their heads out and watched the scene. The Marine repeated this process several times, often receiving more arrows on his vest.

However, during the fifteenth time back, carrying a boy who had been stabbed in the gut, an arrow managed to land a wound on him. The Marine's eyes widened at the pain but pushed on, making it to the shelter. As medics rushed up to treat the boy, one of them noticed that the Marine ripped off his vest and noticed that there was an arrow that embedded itself into his right butt cheek. This caused the medic to lay him down and remove the arrow from his rear. The strange shout in Spanish is still talked about to this day.

"MADRE LOS DIAS! MI CULO DUELE! " A loud shout could be heard as USCPF forces finished annihilating the Romans and now dubbed Dragons and Ogres that accompanied them. In the end, the people of New Atlanta were safe but not without a price. Over three hundred civilians and USCPF military personnel were killed in the attack while the enemy lost an estimate of 60,000 of their own forces. If it weren't for the fighting force of the USCPF Military, the casualties might have been higher.

 **The Next Day**

 **November 21st, 2107**

 **New Atlanta, Georgia, United States of America**

 **1200 Hours**

 **(Cue Music: USMC Hymn)**

President Charles Roycewicz of the United States of America stood at the podium outside the Capitol Building as he announced the reward the 32nd Company Marine had earned for his actions yesterday. The Marine stood in front of the crowd, wearing the famous Dress Blue uniform that the old USMC had once worn, now adopted by their predecessors the USCPFMC.

"When I first read the report about this young man, my first thought was that there is no way this can be the same Marine. He was just too efficient, too serious, too ready to be that same Marine that I promoted to Second Lieutenant three years ago back during the war. Mainly must have been the fact he was no longer acting like the nervous kid he once was." This earned light laughter from the crowd behind the Marine. The Marine himself just stood at attention, not showing any emotion. "However, it seems this young man has once again proven that I did not make a mistake about his promotion. This man, Second Lieutenant Miguel Rodriguez Pineda, not only risked his life for another, but did this not once. Not twice. Not even three times. No. The Lieutenant rushed through that hail of fire with nothing more than a knife and managed to save fifteen civilians and wounded comrades combined without one thought of his own safety. However he was stopped by a wound in place that I am not a liberty to say the same time that USCPF reinforcements managed to eliminate the rest of the raiders that stepped into our capitol. Unfortunately while I would gladly give him a medal for this, we don't have any available...yet."

At this point the President got down from his podium, a small microphone fixed onto his lapel. "Instead, I feel like this Marine should be promoted to the rank of First Lieutenant and receive a medal once we figure out what medal he should get." The President walked over to the Marine and pull out a set of 1st LT rank pins. He removed the Second Lieutenant pins from the Marine's uniform before pinning the new set of pins to his collar. The President stepped back and shook the 32nd Marine's hand before stepping back to his podium. "In any case, from now on, carry on with your work, First Lieutenant. You are all dismissed!"

 **About Three Months Later...**

 **February 19th, 2108**

 **New Atlanta, Georgia, United States of America**

 **Countryside Road 10 Miles away from the USCPF Military Base**

 **1700 Hours**

Miguel was running down the country-side road that led to the USCPF military base outside of the city. He was currently wearing olive-drab gym shorts and a gray t-shirt that had the USCPFMC emblem on it. He wanted to stay in space despite his sore ass from the arrow yesterday. As he jogged down the road, he was suddenly joined by a familiar face he knew from the war.

"Colonel McCloud! Didn't expect to see you here!" The twenty-five year old greeted, the older man nodding his head. Colonel Drake McCloud was a white male that had served as the XO of 32nd Company during the war. He was the brilliant mind behind the plan that drove the MEB out of the United States once and for all. Now promoted, he was in charge of maintaining the company's supplies, equipment, planning and training.

"Neither did I expect you to be so suicidal on your twenty-fifth birthday a few months back, First Lieutenant!" The colonel joked, earning a grin from the Hispanic. The two had been friends ever since they first met on a small USCPF fort in Hawaii called Fort Outlook. The first time they had meet, Miguel was an eighteen-year-old Corporal fresh out of the brutal training camp that 32nd MARSOC Company trained its Marines. When Drake meet Miguel, the Colonel was a Captain leading the 32nd Company on various missions across the ruined city of Pearl Harbor.

"Well excuse me if I didn't want to see innocent civilians and wounded get slaughtered by those time-traveling motherfuckers!" Miguel retorted, jogging alongside the Colonel. The Colonel snorted at this before shaking his head.

"Likewise, Lieutenant. But I do have one question for you. What were you doing there in the city instead of being at the pass and review for the Vice President?" The Colonel questioned, causing the other 32nd Company Marine to roll his eyes.

"I think you and I both know the answer by now." Miguel replied, causing the Colonel to laugh at this. It was no secret to anyone in the military that the Vice President of the USCPF was none other than Angelica Pineda, Miguel's mother. However due to his fear of being embarrassed by his mother, the Marine would always hide from her whenever she visited their bases he was assigned to. In fact, when his mother was just a General of the USCPF Army, Miguel managed to dig a hole under one of the artillery guns back at Fort Outlook in Hawaii and would hide under it when his mother visited. To this day, it's still called Miguel's Foxhole for that sole reason.

"Well. I guess it worked out for fifteen people and their families that day. However you really need to stop this hiding from your mother ordeal. No way she can be that embarrassing." The Colonel pointed out, earning a disagreeing head shake from the First Lieutenant.

"Its because everyone knows my mother is VP that I have yet to get a girlfriend for over twenty five years of my entire life." Miguel glares back, earning a visible grimace and wince from the Colonel. That was definitely a solid fact that could prevent anyone from having a relationship. The Colonel nodded at this thought until he remembered something.

"Hey, Lieutenant. Race you back to the base! The entire Company just received some new gifts from DECorp and the President himself!" The Colonel shouted, getting a head start on Miguel. The Lieutenant immediately raced after him, shouting back.

"Wait! That's cheating, Colonel! What did we get this time!?"

 **USCPF Military Base outside of New Atlanta**

 **USCPFMC 32nd MARSOC Company Barracks**

 **1713 Hours**

"Oh...my...God!...It's...It's awesome!" A 32nd Company Marine exclaimed in happiness as he wore his new Tiger Camo woodland pants with his shirt. The USCPF had now been issued new pants to replace the old olive drab pants, completing the uniform finally. They had been also issued new Level 3 Kevlar vests, knee pads, elbow pads, MTV vests in case of emergencies, a new LWH helmet, and night vision goggles. They also had received a Flame Resistant Organizational Gear uniform, a set of Utility uniforms with the cover, and fresh new Dress Blues

The First Lieutenant stepped out of his new quarters, wearing his new FROG uniform, combat gloves, a MTV vest, knee and elbow pads, a LWH with goggles on it covered by a cover, and carried a TSR-29 with a Holographic Sight and Underbarrel M203 Grenade launcher on his back. He looked down at the new gear before voicing an interesting thought. "While I think the upgrade was in dire need, it also makes me question why are we getting upgraded now when we are not fighting an enemy in the US?"

"Well we will need because of the damn gate." The Colonel replied, wearing the new Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform (MCCUU) with a short sleeved shirt and a eight-point cover on his head. On his back, he had an older version of the original TSR Assault Rifle on his back. The TSR was a mix between the design of the M14 Rifle and the three-round burst fire of the M16A4. It fired 5.56 rounds for its AR version while the DMR version chambered 7.62 rounds. It had the stopping power that the Levi-3 lacked, but due to the number of the TSR-29s created, only the USCPFMC, USCPF Recon, and the USCPF Marauders could be able to use the TSR-29. "Recon has been sent to the other side of the gate and has reported another world on their side. So now, the President has decided to send the USCPF through the gate to find the assholes responsible for the attack three months ago and either take them down or make them stand down. And 32nd Company is going in the first wave as the pride of the USCPF Marine Corps."

The news made all the Marines of the Company shout "Oorah" or "Damn right". However Miguel just simply nodded his head before sighing. He had missed his chance to be able to visit the rest of his family that ran the ranch back home in China Grove, Texas. He hadn't seen his younger brother, Juan, or his father, a retired USCPF Marine, since he was transferred over to the frontlines of the Second American Civil War in 2102. "Well...So much for visiting my little brother..."

The Colonel had to hide his amused smirk when he heard the First Lieutenant meanted about his younger brother. What the MARSOC Marine had not been told is that back in June 2107, former Gunnery Sergeant Carlos Hernandez-Pineda and Vice President Angelica Pineda signed up their seventeen-year-old son, Juan Fernando Pineda, to be enlisted into the USCPFMC branch of service. In fact, the boy had passed with flying colors, he was also selected and passed MARSOC training with the rank of Corporal, just like his older brother before him. "Yeah about that..."

Suddenly the door to the entrance of the 32nd Company Barracks slammed open and a short 32nd Company Marine ran into the room. He was loaded down with his gear, decked out similar to the First Lieutenant except he was carrying a large pack full of the rest of his equipment. He was shouting out something as he rushed down the hall. "Senor! This is Corporal Ju-Whoa!"

At that moment, the Marine slipped and fell to the floor, his gear clattering out of his pack. The Marines instantly rushed to him and helped gathered his gear. The small Marine shook his head for a moment before looking directly up at the Colonel. "Corporal Juan Pineda reporting in as ordered, Sir!"

The young Marine had the same color skin as Miguel and had brown eyes that the Colonel and First Lieutenant could see from under his helmet. He had a couple of bandaids on his face, most needed due to his slightly clumsy nature. He let out a nervous grin at the two officers as he was pulled to his feet. Miguel's eyes widened at this and everyone was surprised when he grabbed onto Juan's vest and began to shake him around. "What the hell are you doing here!? I thought you would be staying home and watching over the ranch like I asked you to do!?"

The younger Marine grinned at this before rubbing the back of his neck with his gloved hand. "Well...After you left, everyone else in town began to enlist with either the CDF and USCPF to participate in the war effort. Well I waited and tried to stay at the ranch but I really wanted to be with you helping the USCPF. So once I turned seventeen, mom and dad approved of the enlistment and I went off to basic in March of 2107."

Miguel sighed at this before letting go of his younger brother. He held his face with his hands before asking another question. "So now you are in our unit now...correct?"

"Si, hermano!" Juan replied, giving him a thumbs up as he placed his pack back on. Miguel groaned, rubbing his face. He moved his hands off of his face, revealing his unhappy expression. He looked a mix between just depressed and slightly exhausted. He eventually looked back at his younger brother and just nodded his head in defeat. The Colonel took the moment to get between them and spoke to everyone else.

"Alright, Marines! Gear up and report to the Humvees immediately! We are moving out in ten minutes so move it!" The Colonel ordered, causing everyone to scramble to get their gear on and packed except for Miguel and Juan. The younger Marine looked confused and looked around. Miguel shook his head at this before grabbing his own pack and slinging it over his left shoulder.

"Come on, Corporal. Let's load your gear into the Humvees." Miguel sighed, walking towards the door. Juan immediately rushed after him, trying his best to avoid slipping on the floors. The First Lieutenant opened the doors, revealing the massive military base. All around the base, USCPF soldiers and Marines were working on various things to prepare for the newest campaign ever. A line of tanks that were a mix between the Patton and Pershing sat in rows, all painted a dark green color with a white star on the sides of the hull. The tank's designation was an M60A4 Reagan, the name from a famous Pre-Flash President that had led the country out of a bad economy. There was also a line of Stryker APCs and old M113 APCs that were onced used by the CDF before the USCPF won the war.

All around them the soldiers were decked out in various uniforms depending on their branch of service. The USCPF Army originally issued its soldiers with a simple olive drab uniform, combat boots, a bandolier and an M1 Helmet. However thanks to new budgets and some convincing the USCPF President, the USCPF Army now wore US Army Vietnam-Era Uniforms with the flak jackets and helmets that had camo covers. The USCPF Marine Corps used to wear the Vietnam Era uniforms with Type 2 and 2A Kevlar vests. However, they now wore the M81 Woodland uniforms, the LWH helmet with the same camo, and had Type 3 MTV vests. USCPF Recon still wore a slightly lesser version of the M81 minus the kevlar vests and helmet. The USCPF Marauders wore olive drab uniforms that looked like older uniforms but had no vests only rigs. However their masks and helmets could make them stand out among any USCPF military personnel.

The two Marines reached the Humvee bays where various unit Humvees were parked. Miguel led his brother past several until they reached one with the 32nd Company emblem on the sides. It was a Humvee with an open bed and an M2 Browning Fifty-Caliber Machine Gun on a turret. Right below the emblem was the words 'Well No Shit!' written on the sides as well. Miguel set his gear down in the bed while Juan did the same with his. "Say hello to Well No Shit!"

Juan looked at it before turning to his brother. "Well why is it named the Well No Shit?"

"That's because the previous squad assigned to this Humvee had a sense of humor. That and the name kinda stuck to it." Miguel explained, watching as several other 32nd Marines walk up to the Humvees. 32nd Company, while not very big, had a total of 30 members under its command, which meant that they had over six Humvees in total to operate with. They each were split up into squads of five and assigned to one Humvee. Of course, they all had training in operating both civilian and military vehicles of all sorts in order to blend in with an environment. There was even one time that had been trained in horse-riding, something the two brothers were experienced at more so than the entire company. "Anyway, since I've been assigned to lead Third Squad, you are now my replacement to fill the position of Rifleman of Third. That means while you will be under my command, it will allow me to make sure that you will be staying out of trouble."

"Hey! I don't go looking for trouble!" Juan defended himself for a moment. However he caved in at this and sighed. "It's just that trouble comes looking for me..."

"CORPORAL PINEDA! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE CLUMSY SHIT!?" A loud shout could be heard, coming from someone that everyone in 32nd Company had grew to despise. Miguel looked in the direction of the shout as the rest of 32nd Company instantly appeared and quickly loaded up the Humvees.

"Madre los dias...You pissed off Peyton already? What did you do to him anyway?" Miguel asked, instantly getting into the shotgun seat. Juan hopped into the back right seat while three other Marines got into the driver's seat, left back seat and the gunner's turret.

"I have no idea. All I did was tripped over some piping and bumped into him..." Juan defended himself as the driver started the Humvee. The Colonel practically leapt into the bed of the Humvee and waved at them.

"Just drive! Before 'Buzzkill' Peyton decides to make us late!" The Colonel ordered, the driver nodding his head. The six Humvees roared out of the Humvee bay towards the main gate. 'Well No Shit!' was up front with the other five Humvees behind them in order from 'Well No Shit!', 'Miss Molly', 'Inglorious Bastards', 'Roadkiller', 'Creedence Clearwater', to 'Say My Name, Motherfuckers!'. As the gates opened, an angry looking Recon Commander who had coffee spilt all over his shirt shook a fist at the leaving Humvees. The Colonel waved at him from the back of the Well No Shit!, earning a lousy throw of a coffee mug being thrown at the Humvees. "Well that was a close one. Keep on driving."

"Understood, Colonel. Anyway, you good back there? We can make some room up in the cab if need." Miguel spoke into the radio receiver for the Humvee radio while the driver drove down the dirt road. The area around the base and the main roads were heavily wooded with tall trees and bushes.

"I'm fine, First Lieutenant. Just make sure that driver makes sure to avoid all low hanging branches." Colonel McCloud answered back, giving the driver a thumbs up. The six Humvees drove down the dirt road until they reached the main road. They made a left turn and continued on, passing a gas station and convenience store along the way. The road was packed with USCPF vehicles and tanks heading towards New Atlanta for the invasion. Marines and soldiers walked in long lines down the road or rode together on top of the M113s and on the backs of M60A4s. Juan was looking around until deciding to crawl into the truck bed via the gunner's turret. The gunner momentarily switched places and allowed Juan to move into the back. The Colonel moved to one side as Juan haphazardly landed on the other side of the truck bed.

Juan shook it off before giving the Colonel a thumbs up and a grin. The convoy continued up the road and over a bridge, seeing a USCPF Destroyer out in the distance. They past the old USCPF-CDF border crossing before crossing the second bridge leading into New Atlanta. The radio on nearby vehicles could be heard either playing the jazz, swing or postmodern jukebox that many people supposedly began to love in the 2090's or the 60's through 90's classic rock of the USCPF national radio station, the Eagle. The current song that the Humvees were listening to was not one of the usual rock songs. It was a country sung by someone named Johnny Wright. The song was called Goodbye my Sweetheart, Hello Vietnam and the Radioman thought it was appropriate since the USCPF was being deployed into a new place.

 **(Cue "Goodbye my Sweetheart, Hello Vietnam" by Johnny Wright)**

The USCPF military personnel talked among themselves and various other groups along the way into new Atlanta. Along the way into the city, civilians began to wave at the USCPF or waving US Flags and signs such as "Give Them Hell" or "God Bless America". The USCPF soldiers and Marines waved back at them, marching or driving down the road with pride in their country. The Humvees of 32nd Company rolled up behind the tanks of the USCPFMC Armoured Division, finally in the right order. The large force soon moved into the former marketplace and took positions in front of the gate. The gate had been blocked off by a large secondary gate and massive guns. It made the former DMZ of Korea look like a toy fort.

The forces were then ordered to stop their vehicles and get into formation for the President's speech. The entire company dismounted from their humvees and got into the front of the entire formation, waiting for the President to appear. They instantly snapped to attention as the President stepped onto the small stage and in front of the podium. Behind the President was the stern Commandant of the USCPF Marine Corps, Commandant Jacob Williamson. The President cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Men and Women of the USCPF Armed Forces. Several months ago, on November 20th, 2107, an army of 60,000 unknown soldiers, pigmen, dragons, and other monsters marched into New Atlanta out of this damn gate and slaughtered 331 Americans without warning. Now, on February 19th, 2108, we have been readying ourselves for war. We have sent the First Recon Division and the Marauders in and out of these gates and discovered a livable, non-developed world with no radiation whatsoever. Now it currently occupied by several kingdoms and a massive empire which is responsible for the attack of November. Now our enemy may be stuck in the times of the Roman's, but we do not care about that. No. What we care about is making sure those Roman sons of bitches understand what it means to mess with the United States of America!" The President shouted before handing it over to the Commandant. He looked at his men calmly as he began his own small speech.

"Marines! It's time for your favorite thing to do! It's time to fucking kick Roman ass!" The Commandant began, earning an Oorah from his Marines.

"Gee! I don't know, Commandant! It might get boring really fast fighting these barbarians!" A Marine shouted, earning laughter from the other Marines. The Commandant smirked at this, immediately firing back.

"Is that so, Leatherneck? Then maybe you would like to stay here instead. Is that what I'm hearing?" The Commandant mocked, causing the Marine to raise his arms in defense. This made the other Marines laugh harder until the Commandant spoke again. "But in all seriousness, you may not be the only fighting force in that area to use real firepower! Recon and Marauders have also spotted other armed soldiers of unknown forces so be careful! The ROE is simple this time! If an unknown is holding a sword into the air and looks like a Roman, then kill! If the unknown is aiming a bow and arrow at you and looks like a Roman, then kill! If then unknown looks like an armed pig person charging at you...Turning it into bacon! However, if they show no hostility and look like a Roman, question it using these translation books! And finally, no harassing non-combatants or civilians no matter what they look like! Do you get me?"

"We get you, sir!" The Marines shouted, the Commandant looking unimpressed.

"I can't hear you! Speak up louder!"

"WE GET YOU, SIR!" This time it was way louder, making the Commandant look pleased.

"Damn right! Oorah, Marines! Now all USCPF! Get into your vehicles!" The soldiers and Marines scrambled into their own assigned vehicles or tanks, ready to move. Tank engines roared to life while Humvees, Jeeps and trucks started up alongside them. Two USCPF soldiers opened the large sliding metal wall that separated the gate from the outside. The tanks rolled forward, thundering towards the gate. The Humvees slowly followed after them, maintaining a distance from the exhaust smoke.

Juan looked to see if the Colonel was distracted and pulled out the latest issue of Captain America: The American Hero. The colonel noticed the young Corporal reading the comic but said nothing about it. The Humvees finally rolled through the gate which was pitch black and silent except for the sounds of the engines. "So this is what the way between worlds is like."

"It looks more like a dark tunnel. What do you think, Lieutenant?" The driver asked. Miguel shrugged at this before speaking.

"Maybe a void or something. I'm more worried what will be waiting for us once we make it to the other side." Miguel replied, pulling down his helmet and leaning back to sleep. The gunner, driver and other Marine began to talk about what they might find in this other world. Juan groaned before pulling out a flashlight and turning it on to read his comic. Moments later, the scenery changed from the dark void to a starry sky in a countryside. The USCPF tanks instantly took positions around the hill they were on while USCPF Marines and soldiers began to dig into positions.

Juan muttered curses as he put up the light and comic book. He jumped out of the back of the Humvee and rushed over to the others, a TSR-29 in hand. The main force watched as a sea of torches lit up in front of them, signifying a massive army a few miles away. The M60A4s aimed at this while the MGs on the Humvees were readied. USCPF Marines were dug in and aimed their weapons at the approaching enemy, ready for the fight ahead. The First Battle for Hill Designation 1 had began.

 **Sup, guys. Marinerecon here today with a new story. Before you start asking, After The Flash is an RP game series made by ChadTheCreator on Roblox that I RP at. It's basically a modernized Fallout minus the robots, the power armor, and fatman launchers. Also the Miguel Pineda is not the same character from the GOR:Revamped series. He is actually an RP character I RP as on ATF. Anyway, I got bored and after watching the GATE series, I decided to write a slight crossover of it. Basically there are now two modern forces present in the land, one being the Japanese SDF while the other is the post-nuclear apocalypse United States Armed Forces. Anyway, I do not own anything of GATE or After the Flash except for one or two OCs. Anyway. If you want to submit your own character to be in the series, then send me a PM and I will help you do so. Now there is a clear limit on the age for military personnel in the USCPF. The limit of people to enlist is a minimum of seventeen years old. And depending on what training you have received, you may be one year older afterwards or not. Anyway. Marinerecon signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forenote: I should include something to separate the languages so here it is.**

 **Bold: Imperial Language and the Radioman on the radio.**

 _Italics: Japanese Language_

Regular: English and Spanish sometimes 

**Chapter Two: Unknown Forces**

 **Alnus Hill, 150 miles away from Hill 01**

 **JSDF Military Base**

 **February 21st, 20XX (JSDF Time)**

 **0900 Hours**

" _What do you mean that that it's not US Forces!?"_ Lieutenant General Kouichirou Hazama exclaimed in shock, looking at photos some of the recon teams had captured. In these photos were foreigners flying the US Flag and wearing old US uniforms so the general had asked the Prime Minister to see if the Americans had found a second gate. Instead, he got an answer that the United States never even deployed such numbers or even heard of such a second gate. So instead of having to deal with an army that had no fire superiority, he might end up having an unknown heavily armed enemy to go against as well.

" _According to our recon teams, they report them to be very much American. However the gear is all wrong. From what we say, their main forces are equipped with Vietnam-Era uniforms and flak jackets while the other units are varied. Their tanks looks like a cross between an American Pershing and Patton tank while they have humvees and jeeps as well. We noticed a large presence of M113 APCs and Stryker units among their camp."_ First Lieutenant Akira Yanagida explained, holding his clipboard containing the details. _"We've also noticed what appears to be VTOL aircraft and helicopters being transported on eighteen wheelers from the second gate. It appears they might have air superiority soon. And to top it off, one identity we have gotten about on our enemy is that they seem to call themselves the USCPF instead of the US."_

The general calmed himself down before he decided to speak. _"Well...Maybe we can make contact with this USCPF and hope that they are not hostile. Try to find out what their radio frequency is once we get radio towers established."_

" _Yes, sir."_ The First Lieutenant saluted his general and did an about face. Before he could leave the room, the general gave him some final orders.

" _One more thing. Deploy six recon teams across the region to make contact with some of the local villagers. Maybe see if we can't make friends with the locals."_ The lieutenant nodded at this and opened the door. He immediately stepped out and closed it behind him, ready to start setting things into motion.

 **USCPF FOB Autumn**

 **Hill 01, The Special Region**

 **February 21st, 2108 (USCPF Time)**

 **0900 Hours**

" **GOOOOOD MOOOORNING, FOB AUGUSTUS! This is the one, the only, THE RADIOMAN OF THE USCPF EAGLE ROCK STATION! Don't like the other station's music? Don't flip them the bird. Flip them...THE EAGLE! HAHAHA!"** The intercom across the work in progress base echoed as USCPF perform various tasks in setting up the FOB. After an entire day of fighting, the USCPF managed to hold the hill without taking a single casualty. The enemy lost its entire force while some enemies were captured alive. Despite the fact these guys were the enemy, the USCPF followed the proper procedures of prisoner treatment they had learned from their ancestors. They were treated fairly though most of the USCPF still disliked them. **"Anyway, today's weather is nice. New Atlanta nice! So nice, it would feel like that this was before the Flash! Anyway, today let's start off with a song that might describe the mutual feeling of all of us here at Augustus. This one is James Brown's 'I Feel Good'! Something I damn right agree with!"**

 **(Cue "I Feel Good" by James Brown)**

A jazz tune started to blare over the base, waking up some of the tired USCPF personnel across the base. One of which was Corporal Juan Pineda of 32nd MARSOC Company. He woke up in his cot with a comic book over his face and his arms hanging off the sides of the bed with his right leg. He reached up and pulled the book off his face, revealing a refreshed Corporal. He yawned and stretched his arms and legs laying down. After several seconds, he grabbed a set of clean underwear, socks, a clean FROG uniform, and a towel. He stepped into his boots and walked out of the large metal barracks building towards the outdoor showers. While the base was still making progress, the USCPF was still not up to standards just yet.

He set his gear down in a footlocker with his name on it and slung the towel next to his stall. While he started his shower, his older brother was busy in the General's office with Colonel McCloud and a rather unwelcome face.

"That little shit stain you call a Marine is clearly a mistake! How can someone with a lousy natural balance make it into your damn MARSOC Company, Colonel!?" Recon Commander "Buzzkill" Peyton berated instantly, clearly forgetting the purpose of the meeting. Colonel McCloud and First Lieutenant Pineda ignored him as they turned to General Holt, the man currently in charge of this massive campaign.

"You called for us, sir?" The Colonel addressed, watching as the General nodded. General Adrian Holt was a former USCPF Marauder back when they had been USCPF Special Forces instead of recruiting local PMCs like they do now. He had a very strong built to him that mixed with his battle scarred face and graying trimmed hair. He also had a reputation of being the one who helped 32nd MARSOC Company transform from just being elite Marines into Special Operations Marines.

"That is correct, men. Major Peyton. I suggest you remain silent for this." The general began, causing Peyton to shut up. "Okay. So it seems that thanks to communications between the POWs and some of the scholars, they have managed to put together a book of translations of the language here a month ago. In fact, I think Corporal Pineda has managed to catch on with the language fast, is that correct, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir. The Corporal has a natural knack of learning new languages." Miguel replied, secretly envious of his younger brother. Turned out the younger Pineda brother had received a copy and began studying the language back during MARSOC training. Miguel, on the other hand, could never understand new languages besides English and Spanish. It might take him a long time but he might be able to learn this language yet.

"Excellent. Then the Corporal will be your translator along with a few of the other new MARSOC rookies. I want the entire company to go socialize with this village right here." The general pointed to a village marked as Coda Village on the map that Recon and Marauders had mapped out for the USCPF. "Then you will be moving to another village that supposedly is full of humans with pointy ears. We cannot confirm whether this is true or not due to the fact that the Marauders and Recon couldn't get to close out of fear of being spotted. You will take two of your humvees along with a deuce and a half and two Stryker APCs. Is that understood, Marines?"

The two 32nd Marines snapped to attention and saluted the general. "Understood, sir!"

The general saluted back and dropped his salute, allowing the Marines to drop theirs. "Good. Now get moving." The two Marines walked out of the room as the general turned to the Major. "As for you, Major Buzzkill. I have something for Recon to do."

The two Marines walked out of the Command building, carefully avoiding all the construction crews along the way to the barracks. "So. I guess it's back to Vietnam tactics by winning the hearts and minds of the locals here."

"Miguel. If I wasn't that smart enough to have studied the past in books, I would have thought you were crazy or a genius. Anyway. Gather everyone up and tell them to grab their gear. Tell them to wear their FROG uniforms with the Kevlar vest along with the beret or Utility Cover. Tell them to they can choose to bring or wear their helmet and elbow and knee pads." Colonel McCloud ordered the First Lieutenant when they suddenly came across Corporal Pineda, wearing his FROG uniform and eight-point cover. However he had the sleeves rolled up to his upper arms, making it look like a short sleeved shirt. At the sight of his COs, the younger Pineda brother snapped to attention and saluted them.

"Good morning, sirs!" Juan shouted, the two COs returning the salute. They all dropped the salutes and Juan walked alongside his older brother. "So what is going to happen today, Lieutenant?"

"Juan, you can call me Miguel instead of my rank. You are my little brother after all." Miguel replied, earning an eyeroll from Juan.

"I know! But it's just weird getting used to calling my older brother by his first name when everyone else calls you Lieutenant all the time!" Juan defended himself, earning a smirk from Colonel McCloud and Miguel.

"Anyway, gear up into combat gear. Just the FROG uniforms and vests. You have the option of wearing the pads for your arms and legs. However, either wear the beret or eight-point cover. The helmet you take with you just in case." Miguel told his younger brother who nodded his head.

"You got it, hermano." Juan replied, rushing off back to the barracks instantly...only to stumble and fall flat on his face. Miguel facepalmed at this while Juan got back up. The young Marine gave a nervous grin before rushing off again.

"This is why I am worried about him. One of these days, I'm worried he will end up tripping and landing face first on a landmine." Miguel told Drake, continuing their walk back to their barracks.

"Well he can't get blown up in this world. So he should be fine for now." The Colonel replied, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and stuck it into his mouth while handing Miguel one. The Lieutenant took one and pulled out a lighter from his pocket. He lit the Colonel's cigarette before lighting his own. He put the lighter back into his pocket and took a hit from the cigarette. He grabbed it between his fingers and exhaled, smoke escaping his mouth.

"I just hope he doesn't screw up with the translations like he screws up on basic natural balance." Miguel commented, sticking the cigarette back into his mouth.

 **JSDF Base**

 **0930 Hours**

Second Lieutenant Yōji Itami looked at the recon team in front of him. After being briefed by Major Higaki, Itami was to lead a recon team to a small village called Koda or Coda. However he had also been warned to be alert for a different army, one that was also modern somewhat. He simply sighed at this, still wishing he could be back home instead of being here.

" _Alright. I'm your Squad Captain so we are heading to Koda Village and gather information there before moving on down the road. Anyway, let's mount up and head out."_ Itami simply commented, sitting shotgun in the lead unarmed jeep. Since it was Japanese made, the driver sat on the right side of the car while passenger sits on the left. Itami's friend, Takeo Kurata, took the wheel as they rolled out of the base. Unknown to them, the same time they left, 32nd MARSOC Company had already geared up and left FOB Augustus for Coda Village. Kurata drove carefully down the dirt road, looking around at the countryside scenery.

" _Itami. Do you think this is what our homeland might have looked like before the Industrialization?"_ Kurata asked, taking in the beautiful scenery. The land had rolling green hills and lush fields of grass. Itami looked at this for awhile until he nodded his head.

" _Maybe. Only thing missing is cherry blossom trees and the old temples and villages."_ Kurata grinned at this before adding in his own input.

" _You are thinking of the old series, InuYasha right?"_ The Lieutenant laughed at this statement, answering his friend.

" _Guilty as charged. I just like to rewatch some of the old shows before new episodes of Mei Company air on TV."_ Itami replied, watching the other two vehicles in the side mirror. Kurata, after hearing the mention of Mei Company, decided to continue onto a different conversation.

" _So who is your favorite girl from Mei Company, Itami?"_ Itami thought for a second before nervously replying.

" _That would be Emyu..."_ This caused Kurata to grin.

" _Oh, yeah?"_ Itami nodded his head until he leveled a stern look at his friend

" _Yeah. I'll kill you if you badmouth my waifu."_ This caused Kurata to get defensive and bring up something to the topic.

" _Relax, Itami. Besides, I can sing the opening of Mei Company."_ Everyone could hear over the radio since the transmitters were connected between the vehicles.

" _What!? Seriously?"_

" _Seriously!"_ With that, Kurata starts to sing the theme. _"Right now, Meikon! Meikon!"_

" _What is with these guys?"_ A brunette soldier named Shino Kuribayashi commented, unsure about what her Squad Captain was doing up there with Kurata. The recon team continued on, making progress towards Coda Village.

 **With the 32nd MARSOC Company**

 **Same time as the JSDF Recon Team Three**

 **(Cue "Going Up The Country" by Canned Heat)**

The radio was playing an upbeat tune that had the Marines nodding their heads to. The song consisted of a strumming guitar, light drumming, and a flute. The song was called "Going Up The Country" by Canned Heat and it was perfect road trip music. The group had two Humvees in the lead followed by the truck and two Stryker APCs. Thanks to the tires on the APCs, they managed to make the same speed as the Humvees, allowing faster travel time.

Juan was sitting in the bed of the Humvee with a female 32nd Rookie. The two of them were busy reading their own Captain America comic books while Miguel, Drake, and three other 32nd Veterans discussed what the plan of action is.

"Well that makes sense. Getting to know the locals..." A 32nd Marine, 2nd Lieutenant John Cruz, replied from the gunner's seat. Cruz wore the new Tiger Woodland FROG uniform with a green Kevlar vest, elbow and knee pads, a camouflaged backpack and a helmet which had a skull mask underneath, hiding his face partially except for his blue eyes.

The Colonel looked up and instantly ripped the bandana off of his face. "Jesus, Cruz. Are you really trying to frighten everyone away with that mask?"

"Hey! Give it back!" The caucasian Marine demanded, only for the Colonel to hand it over to Miguel. The First Lieutenant placed it into the glove box and closed it, making Cruz frown.

"You do not need that mask when we are in a village full of civilians. We are there to make friends, not scare them." Miguel berated his fellow officer. The gunner just rolled his eyes and sat up in his turret, grumbling something about Miguel. The Marine next to the Colonel in the back seat was Staff Sergeant David Monroe. The African-American was from the ruins of New Orleans, originally the grandson of a United States Marine. The forty year old was huge height wise, being at least 6' 5.

"Yeah, 2nd LT. It's not even close to Halloween anyway so don't wear your mask." David replied, earning laughter from another 1st Lieutenant who was driving the Humvee. First Lieutenant Mike Silverman was a native Californian with brown hair, white skin and green eyes. He wore his green beret instead of the eight-point cover or the helmet.

"John, just give up on the mask. Remember how you scared those children back in Hawaii with that damn mask on?" Mike reminded him, finally making Cruz give up.

"Fine! The day I will stop wearing the mask only is when Juan admits Captain America sucks!" At that moment, Cruz was glad he wore that helmet. Juan instantly jumped onto his feet and smacked Cruz multiple times with a rolled up newspaper.

"Don't talk shit about Captain America, you jerk! He's an original American superhero!" Juan shouted, landing on finally whack on him before sitting back down. Cruz rubbed his neck from getting hit there while four other veteran Marines laughed at this.

"Man. You should be ashamed of yourself, Cruz." Miguel grinned at this incident.

"Cruz was never one for art in the first place!" Mike spoke up as well.

"We need to give you an intervention, man. You need some Captain America in you." David cracked, earning a laugh from the others.

"Second Lieutenant. We really need you to get up-to-date on the excellency of the Captain America Rises Again comics." McCloud replied, shaking his head. John simply huffed before remaining silent for the rest of the trip. "Say, Corporal. Which radio episode of Captain America Rises Again is your personal favorite?"

"Hmm..." Juan started off, placing a hand underneath his chin. "I would have to say it would be the first ever episode in which the Captain is awoken from cyrosleep by accident and helps the USCPF soldiers escape the military base after ACMF Remnants trap them down in the underground labs."

"Oh I love that one!" Mike instantly shouts out, grinning. "That one was harrowing but awesome. What's your favorite episode, David?"

"Mine? Oh that's an easy one. Episode 137 when Captain America is sent to Flash-torn Japan and helps the USMC descendants escape from the country before the New Japan Liberation Force can kill them all." David quickly answered, recalling memory of hearing the broadcasting of that episode. "What about you. First Lieutenant? What was your favorite episode of Captain America?"

"Episode 339. The End of the MEB. We were voicing ourselves in that one and got to hang out with Ricky Dolares, the voice of Captain America. Remember that, Colonel?" Miguel asked, earning a nod from the man. Suddenly they heard a girlish squeal and looked back to see the seventh Marine, the female rookie look at them with stars in her eyes.

"Oh my God! That was your voices on the radio that episode!?" Private First Class Kinzie Brown looked at the two Marines from the back window in pure excitement. The Marine was close to Juan's age with long blond hair and blue eyes and the same excitement that Juan had as well. However while Juan had joined to be with his only brother left alive, Kinzie held a ideal of being the best of the best. So she had practically worshipped the MARSOC company after hearing about its reformation by Colonel Holt ever since when she was ten. That and she was a major Captain America fan.

"That's correct, PFC Brown. A day after the MEB fleet was sunk, the Radioman requested a few 32nd Marines to his station where we were guest starring in the latest episode." The Colonel replied, raising an eyebrow as the Marine looked at him with starry eyes. However the only issue was that she was pushing Juan against the back of the window who was clearly not amused by this. He grabbed her by the hips and pushed her back down on her butt into her seat. He then leaned back and looked back down at his comic book. Kinzie just looked at him for a moment before huffing at this.

"You are no fun, Juan." Kinzie commented, only for Juan to glare back at her.

"I'm sorry, but I rather not be squished into a window the next time you get up to squeal over something." Juan retorted, putting his comic book back up. He wore the FROG uniform they way he wore it this morning with knee pads on and a Kevlar vest over his torso. However instead of wearing the eight-point cover or beret, he wore a Tiger woodland ball cap on his head with a set of goggles resting on top of the brim. He had a TSR-29 slung across his back with a Mendel Pistol in his right thigh holster. "Besides, I would like to hear what song the radio is going to play next."

 **(Cue "For What It's Worth" by Buffalo Springfield)**

 **1000 Hours**

A half hour later, 32nd Company found a good place to hide their vehicles within the forest they drove into twenty minutes ago and proceeded on foot towards Coda Village. The group started its walk to the village, keeping its eyes peeled for trouble. Because of the fact they were trained to expect anything from guerrilla fighters to highly-trained soldiers, the Marines were always on alert. Even at this moment, Corporal Juan Pineda was so silent and unusually well balanced. He kept glancing around as if expecting a raider to jump out and spray an AK-47 at them like an idiot.

All thirty members of 32nd Company finally emerged from the forest and shocked everyone in the village of Coda. They did not expect strangely dressed men and women with weird metal staffs in their hands. One of them with a strange cap on simply waved at them with a friendly smile and spoke smoothly in the Imperial Language. **"Hello. We are looking for a village called Coda. We are sorta your new neighbors in a way."**

" **N-Neighbors..."** An elderly man that was clearly the village chief stuttered, earning a nod from the young stranger.

" **Yes, sir. We are members of the United States Civilization Preservation Force that is held up on Hill 01, also known as Dalnus Hill. No need to fear us. We are not here to hurt anyone. In fact, we are new to these parts so to speak."** The young man continued, his tanned skin making the villagers think he was a Dark Elf.

" **Are you-Are you a Dark Elf?"** A young boy asked the stranger, making the man looked confused.

" **No. I'm just an Hispanic-American. But what is a Dark Elf?"** The man questioned calmly, the young boy looked back at him confusedly as well.

" **They are people with dark skin and pointy ears that live in a different region. So what is a His-Panic A-Mer-I-Can?"** The boy asked, officially causing everyone to engage in conversation with Juan and Kinzie and several other rookies as translators. They were able to learn from the villagers that there was an elven village further down the road that can be reached by following a creek towards it. The 32nd MARSOC Company decided to hang around and learn about the culture of the people here in Coda Village. In return, the villagers learned something about the rough yet polite and somewhat friendly MARSOC Marines.

While the Company was busy looking around or even helping some of the villagers, they had failed to realize that two jeeps and a armored car with an MG turret roll up to the front of the entrance of Coda. It wasn't until Juan turned and spotted the newcomers looking at them in shock, did the company snap into action. "CONTACT! THREE VEHICLES AT THE VILLAGE ENTRANCE!"

Instantly, all of 32nd Company snapped their weapons up at the unknown soldiers the same time the unknown soldiers stepped out and aimed their own weapons back in return. The villagers instantly fled to their homes and watched nervously as the two unknown forces aimed their staffs at each other. However no one fired because they had no idea who the other side was. In a few moments, it could easily turn from a standoff into a full blown firefight.

 **This is it. First Contact and they are already aiming weapons at each other. Will they kill each other in a firefight...or will they come to an understanding after several words? Anyway. I'm still asking for OCs for both the USCPFMC 32nd MARSOC Company and anything else. Remember to send me a PM or a review about the story or submitting an OC. Marinerecon out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forenote: Just in case, you guys have forgotten or don't really care, here is the way to tell different languages or dialogue apart. Also I am mainly using** **the storyline from the Manga and some bits of the anime of GATE. Anyway, Itami is a First Lieutenant after all so I am just going to fix that up later.**

 **Bold: Imperial Speech or** **someone on a radio**

 _Italics: Japanese Language_

Normal: English and some Spanish

 **Chapter Three: Standoff**

 **Coda Village, The Special Region**

 **February 21st, 20XX/2108**

 **USCPFMC 32nd MARSOC Company and Third Recon Team of the JSDF make first contact.**

 **1015 Hours**

The air was tense as the two forces aimed their weapons at each other. On one side were 31 Americans wearing the same Tiger Woodland Camouflaged uniforms and strange looking weapons. On the other side was a smaller group of Asian soldiers in a strange green patterned uniform aiming FAL Assault Rifles at the Americans along with one MG turret on their armoured car. They were yelling in two completely different languages that the villagers could barely understand.

"WEAPONS DOWN NOW!" First Lieutenant Miguel Pineda shouted, aiming his TSR-29 at a rather large looking man.

" _WEAPONS DOWN NOW!"_ The man shouted in return as the shouts got more jumbled up.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU TRY SOMETHING, FUCKERS!" Monroe shouted, aiming a Reiner LMG at the group.

" _STAND DOWN NOW!"_ A smaller woman in the strange uniform and armor shouted in return.

"DROP THE WEAPONS NOW OR I'LL SHOOT!" Cruz added in, leveling his TSR on the female medic of the group.

" _WHO THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS!?"_ An older soldier shouted, aiming his FAL at Cruz. The situation was rapidly escalating as the USCPF MARSOC Marines and the JSDF shouted at each other in two different languages. In fact, Miguel flicked the safety off on his M203 and had it aimed at the jeep. A short Japanese soldier with chestnut hair had attached her bayonet and was ready to try and kill one of the Marines. Juan instantly aimed his TSR-29 at her and shouted at her.

"STAY BACK, YOU CRAZY CHICA!" The woman instantly glared at him and charged at him. The rifle was aimed at Juan's chest, the bayonet gleaming in the sunlight. Everyone hesitated while Itami shouted at her.

" _KURIBAYASHI! STOP!"_ Itami tried to stop her but was too late. As the Sergeant First Class charged at the Marine, her opponent hesitated on pulling the trigger. However it appeared that luck was on his side when the woman suddenly tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face. She laid there unmoving for a moment, allowing the Corporal to aim his weapon at her.

"WAIT! WE CAN TALK THIS OUT!" First Lieutenant Itami shouted out in English, causing the Marines to stop,

"Wait! You can speak English!" Kinzie exclaimed in shock as the tripped soldier got back to her feet.

"Yeah...I just was so caught up by the excitement that I forgot you guys couldn't understand us." Itami replied, rubbing the back of his head. "By the way, we did not mean to start any conflict but I did not expect to see another military force here besides the ones that used dragons and swords."

"Wait...You mean our country wasn't the only one that was attacked by these guys as well?" Colonel McCloud spoke up, stepping in front of the Company.

"Yeah. Japan was also attacked by these...Imperials as they call themselves." Itami replied, before offering his hand out. "I'm First Lieutenant Yoji Itami, a member of the JSDF. I apologize once again for the near firefight."

The Colonel accepted this and shook his hand. "Apology accepted, Second Lieutenant. Colonel McCloud, current CO of the 32nd MARSOC Company of United States Civilization Preservation Force Marine Corps of the USCPF Armed Forces."

"The USCPF? I can't say I have ever heard of them before." Itami replied with honesty, watching as the USCPF Marines sling their weapons. The JSDF soldiers did the same with Kuribayashi looking disappointed. One of the MARSOC Rookies shouted out in Imperial Speech that it was safe to come out. Soon, the villagers stepped out of their homes and visited with the JSDF and USCPFMC again. The Colonel sent several Marines to get the vehicles while the others conversed with the JSDFs in English.

The two separate groups were shocked to learn about what was so different about each other's world. Like the fact, Itami and his group were from a time before the Flash and how the war never started yet. And how it was vice versa with Itami and his group discovering that these guys were from a different Earth.

Several of the JSDF privates and USCPFMC Marines helped out around the village while the others were busy. Second Lieutenant John Cruz got his bandana back on to hide his scarred up face while Sergeant Major Kuwahara talked with him. David Monroe explained the workings of his Reiner LMG to Sergeant First Class Kuribayashi, simply fascinated by these new Marines due to her nature. Meanwhile Corporal Juan Pineda, still the nervous teenager of the group, talked with the Recon Team's medic, Sergeant First Class Mari Kurokawa about their own homes. While all of this happened, First Lieutenant got onto the radio and began to explain to command what had happened. As for Itami however...

" _ **WHAT!? First Lieutenant! You have any idea what security risks you might have created because of this!?"**_ Itami's CO shouted through the radio, clearly pissed about this event.

" _Understood. However they seem very friendly and actually have made successful progress with helping the village of Koda. Their Colonel seems alright and not one shot was fired."_ Itami replied, imagining that his captain was frustrated on the other end of the line. The response could be heard on the other end.

" _ **I'll report this...However, stand by for new orders if anything pops up! And don't fucking tell them anything else about us! Last thing we need is an army on our doorsteps again!"**_ The captain berated, ending the transmission. As Itami hung up the radio, he watched as his American counterpart, First Lieutenant Pineda, make his own report using one of the Humvee's radios.

" **Son. I'm not sure if 32nd Company is popular or just really lucky. You guys were a bit close when I first heard you mention a close call."** General Holt expressed his opinion to the First Lieutenant, earning a unseen nod from Miguel. He was currently sitting in the driver's seat with the door open. In his left hand was a lit cigarette while he held the transmitter in his right. **"This will save us the trouble of having to identify these guys. However, until we can get in direct contact with this JSDF base, I want you boys and girls to be on your best behavior. That means helping out this unit in any way possible except if it breaks the guidelines or ROE."**

"Copy that, General Holt. I'll inform the colonel of the orders and see if we can't send one of our translators with the JSDF. They are heading towards the next village in several hours and I figured they might need someone to help. Maybe get them to realize we aren't untrustworthy." Miguel replied, taking a huff from his cigarette.

" **Very well, First Lieutenant. Although, are just suggesting this so you can keep your younger brother out of trouble due to his clumsiness?"** Holt asked, making Miguel shrug.

"Would you have said no if I had told you the real reason first?" Miguel questioned in return, moving the cig out of his mouth. "Besides, Juan can easily learn languages fast so why not have him attached to that JSDF unit while they move up to the next village? Even he has learn a tiny bit of Japanese from the Tsukino family back in China Grove." On the other end, he heard the general grunt before getting an answer.

" **Fine. Besides, it's your call, First Lieutenant. The Colonel is over there supervising the rookies anyway so you are technically in charge of this mission. But make sure he doesn't screw up. General Holt out."** The transmission ended, allowing Miguel to place the transmitter piece back down onto the radio. He rubbed his head for a moment, leaning back in the chair. He pulled a drag on the cig before adjusting the beret on his head.

"Corporal Pineda. I'm having you go with these JSDF guys to assist them at the next village. Go with them and do not misbehave." The First Lieutenant ordered, earning a shocked look from both the JSDF team and Juan.

"What? Why though?" Juan asked instantly. Miguel was expecting this however and answered.

"To help improve relations so the JSDF and USCPF can maybe hold a conference together. Besides, there is this saying that I have heard of before. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'" Juan opened his mouth for a moment before he decided to just remain quiet. Miguel secretly smiled at this, turning to Itami. "First Lieutenant Itami. I expect you to treat my Marine fairly and make sure no harm comes to him. We are sending him with you in order to help progress with communications between us and the people of this land. Understood?"

"Wait. Do I have to-" "Good. We'll hold a position here while you guys move on to the next village." Miguel interrupted Itami. ending the matter. Both Itami and Juan looked at each other, the latter simply shrugging at this. In the end, the young Corporal rode out of the village in the JSDF Jeep next to Sergeant First Class Kuribayashi. He leaned away from her, mainly due to the fact she tried to kill him earlier. Kurokawa noticed this and simply smiled to the young Corporal.

"Don't worry, Corporal Pineda. Sergeant First Class Kuribayashi doesn't bite." She commented, only making the Corporal scoot closer to the medic.

"You're not the one to get charged at by her...I will never be able to sleep the same ever again." Juan replied, earning a glare from the other woman of the JSDF Recon Team.

"You want to say that a bit louder? I'm sure I can easily make sure that your nightmares can become reality." Kuribayashi threatened from her seat. Instantly the 32nd MARSOC Rookie clung onto the female medic tightly.

"AHH! PROTECT ME, MEDIC!" Itami heard this and spoke to Kuribayashi in Japanese.

" _Sergeant. Do not scare the Marine any further. I need him to be safe and unharmed or else we will be in trouble with the rest of his unit. Besides, he does have a point. You can be scary when you are completely focused on fighting."_ The Sergeant First Class huffed at this before remaining silent. At this, Juan let go of the medic and sat back in his normal seat. "Say Juan. Did you say you were from China Grove, Texas?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Itami. Why do you ask?" Itami smirked at this and shook his head.

"Just call me Itami instead. You are not under my command, Juan. Anyway, the reason I ask is because there was a song written about your hometown long ago and we have it on our Ipod." This caused the young Hispanic to perk up at this, clearly news to him.

"Wait. For real?" The Corporal asked immediately. He was surprised that his town actually had a song all about it before the Flash.

"Yeah. Let's play it for you." Itami replied, pushing the play button on the Ipod. Instantly it started with a guitar solo followed by drums and a piano.

 **(Cue "China Grove" by The Doobie Brothers)**

" **When the sun comes up on a sleepy little town, down around San Anton'. And the folks are risin' for another day, 'round about their homes. The people of the town are strange, and proud of where they came. Well you're talkin' 'bout the China Grove. WO HO HO! WOOO HOOO. China Grove."** While listening to the music, Juan began to enjoy the music. He was nodding his head to the rhythm while listening to the lyrics. As the music went on, the distance between the group and the elven village decreased. Juan began to learn bits of Japanese from the JSDF along the way, trying to master the language for now.

" _Turn up ahead at the small creek ahead, Kurata."_ The Sergeant Major pointed out to the driver, receiving a nod from him. The convoy turned off the road and followed the small river downwards. Juan, still learning from a Japanese language book, practiced the language with the two female Sergeant First Classes as this happened.

" _Hello. How are you doing today?"_ Juan spoke out loud, earning a thumbs up from Kurokawa.

"That's good! I must say. You really are a fast learner." The medic replied, making Juan fill with pride.

"Why thank you. I always had a knack for understanding and learning new languages fast." Juan stated, before making a finger gun. "That along with ranching, horse-riding, and shooting."

"I guess that's because you are from a world in which marksmanship is part of your daily lives." Kuribayashi commented, clearly not really amused by this. The broad woman leaned back in her seat with her rifle in her hands. Suddenly the Jeep pulled to a stop, making everyone look up.

"Wonder why we stopped." Juan asked, getting up from his seat and jumping out the back. In several moments, everyone got an answer as they watched a large forest burn up ahead. Juan held his TSR-29 in hand as he looked at the sight. Itami looked at the fire through his binoculars. Suddenly everyone spotted a large dragon rise into the sky.

" _A single-headed King Ghidorah?"_ The Sergeant Major suggested, earning a smirk from Itami.

" _Pops. You are way too old. It's an ancient dragon."_ Itami replied, watching as Kuribayashi approached him.

" _First Lieutenant Itami. What should we do?"_

" _Well. Do Dragons randomly fly about burning down forests for now reasons?"_ Itami asked sarcastically, earning a glare from Kuribayashi.

" _Well since you seem like the expert of dragons, why don't you go and find out?"_ Kuribayashi retorted, noticing Juan looking at the dragon is shock and fear.

" _Kuribayashi,"_ Itami started off, acting scared jokingly. _"If I go alone, I'll be scared. Won't you come along?"_

" _I don't wanna."_ The broad Sergeant First Class rolled her eyes, not amused by the antics of her Squad Captain. Juan gulped loudly before turning to the Sergeant Major.

"Eh, Sergeant Major Kuwahara. What exactly is a King Ghidorah anyway?" Juan asked nervously, still scared of the dragon despite it fleeing off into the night.

"An ancient three-headed dragon that another monster called Gojira or Godzilla in Japan." The Sergeant Major replied, causing Juan to look at them in shock.

"WHAT!? THERE ARE GIANT MUTANT MONSTERS IN YOUR OWN WORLD!?" Juan exclaimed out of shock. The older JSDF soldier laughed at this before shaking his head,

"No. It's a fictional monster that was made in a movie." The Sergeant Major reassured the USCPF Marine who had no clue what he was talking about. The reason why he had no clue about what a movie was is because of the fact that China Grove had neither DVDs or videos to watch nor were TVs reconnected again. Entertainment was sent via radio for the people of the Post-Flash United States.

" _Okay. We'll find a location to rest for the night and investigate the area tomorrow."_ Itami shouted, causing Juan to looked out over the burning forest once again. He had heard stories about how some of his ancestors fought in a jungle country and witnessed burning forests before.

"So I guess this was what happened long ago...before the Flash happened." Juan muttered to himself, looking at the fire one last time.

 **Elsewhere at the same time...**

" **Private Locke. Come in please. You guys were suppose to have returned to base over two hours ago?"** A radio buzzed from the flak jacket on the badly beaten up USCPF soldier. Private First Class Martin Locke had been a recent addition to the USCPF Army, proud to serve his country. However he had no idea that he had been also the unluckiest soldier to be assign to the former unit. Instead of soldiers that had been recruited from the CDF after it had been disbanded or transformed into the official US Construction Force, it was merely raiders from Hawaii that had infiltrated the CDF and now the USCPF. Now he was currently between two trees, his limbs stretched out.

"Don't bother answering his radio. No need for the USCPF to come sending their Marauders on us, boys." The group leader told his fellow raiders, all decked in USCPF gear out of regulation. This group leader was none other than Jackun, the former leader of the late infamous Sandsharks. He and multiple survivors were now free from USCPF land, ready to start their old pastimes again. In fact, they had recently attacked a group of bandits and travelers, killing the men and raping the woman before they too were killed as well.

"Good thing that all the Recon units and Marauders are out on more important missions! Fuck the USCPF's Death Corps!" A raider shouted, using the nickname for the USCPF Marauders. Officially the USCPF and its citizens called the USCPF unit by its name, but bandits and slavers called them the Death Corps. Mainly because the Marauders had a reputation of killing entire raider groups without losing a single man in battle.

"So...I guess this means we are finally free from those dogs!" Another raider replied, wearing his uniform with the sleeves torn off and his flak jacket open. This earn whoops and hollers around their small camp as Jackun turned to their only captive.

"You hear that, Locke? Me and my boys will be tearing this land a new asshole! This opportunity was worth the risk." Jackun taunted the soldier, walking over to him. He grabbed his chin and lifted his head up. The fire lit up his battered and bloodied face, causing Jackun to smile more evilly. "It's such a shame too. You reminded me of your father, Captain Locke...Until I ambushed his patrol and threw him into an oven. He was well roasted and still alive too. Very tough man."

Jackun let go of the PFC as tears started to roll down the USCPF soldier's eyes. He just laughed at this before walking back to the campfire. He sat back down again and turned to a fellow shark. "Make sure we leave a message for the USCPF if they discover this scene. Let this be a reminder we will not obey their damn laws or their morals."

The shark laughed at this in agreement. He pulled out his knife and got up from his seat. He walked over to the USCPF soldier, grabbing him by his hair. He forced his head up and held the knife to his throat. He gave the USCPF soldier a sneer as he moved the knife closer. "Say hello to your father in hell, bitch boy."

Locke glanced his would-be killer in the eyes when he felt a small fast breeze. It was accompanied by the slash of a blade through the air and some wet sound. Locke noticed the raider's eyes went bloodshot and froze in place. He didn't feel the heat of the bandit's breath, confusing him in his dazed state. The answer came as the bandit's head slid off the shoulders and rolled to the ground. A fountain of blood gushed from the neck stump while the body collapsed backwards. This shocked the Sandsharks as they scrambled to their feet. "What the hell!?"

In between the group of turncoats and the captured USCPF was a long black haired girl holding up a massive battle axe. She wore gothic clothing with ribbons, frills and a long sleeved blouse. She had red eyes and had a dark aura around her. She looked at the sharks with a grin and licked her lips.

" **I can smell death, warfare, and atrocity on all of you. I would like to thank you for volunteering to be an offering to Emroy, foreigners."** The girl told the group in the language of the land, causing Jackun to turn to their captive.

"Hey, asshole! Do us a favor and tell us what she said!" Jackun demanded, the dazed USCPF looking up from his current position. He weakly smiled at the Sandshark leader and told them his own interpretation.

"She's telling you that your deaths are a service to her god." Locke replied, watching as the Sandsharks raised their weapons at the girl. Suddenly she leapt into the air, forcing the Sandsharks to aim their weapons high. They started to fire at her just as she slammed her axe down on one bandit. The axe sliced through his helmet and through his body entirely, splitting the bandit in half from head down. She swung again, lopping the right arm off one shark while slicing another's left leg. She instantly silenced their screams by crushing both of their heads in one swing. She avoided another burst of TSR fire as she rushed at the offender. He was instantly sliced in half at the waist, sending his intestines onto the ground.

Jackun watched in horror as his entire Sandshark group was getting slaughtered by this little girl. He slowly backed away from the scene, his eyes widening in fear. Soon, his entire group was killed in various ways, leaving only him, the USCPF soldier, and the girl left. He immediately turned heel and ran when the girl turned to the USCPF soldier.

Meanwhile, Locke noticed the girl turn to him and simply let his head slumped. He knew he wasn't going to get far even if he somehow broke out from the ropes. He just simply closed his eyes and waited for death to claim him. Instead he heard a whoosh and air rush past him on his left and right. Instantly he collapses to the grass on his hands and knees, free from his binds. He looked up and noticed the girl turning back around and give chase to Jackun.

Jackun was running for his life, not wanting to be killed by the seemingly inhuman girl. In fact, he was so scared that he ended up tripping over the body of one of the women his group had raped and murdered. He tried to get back to his feet when he turned around and screamed in horror. In front of him, the girl looked at him with her axe at the ready. Jackun released the final scream of his life as the axe came down on him.

 **The Next Day...**

Juan walked with JSDF team through the burnt down forest as they came across the ashes of a village. All around were collapsed huts and burnt corpses, all in poses of horror or shriveled up. Some of the JSDF were horrified by this and vomited. However, for Juan, this event has been a common sight ever since he was born.

" _Itami...Is that-"_ Kurata started out, but was instantly cut off. He was staring at the burnt corpse that had its arm in the air in a pose of horror.

" _Don't talk about it, Kurata. Just keep looking."_ The Lieutenant calmly replied as he walked by. Kurata gulped before moving along. Juan, being the only one who could speak the language of the land fluently. started to shout out to see if anyone survived.

" **Hello! This is a rescue party! Is there anyone out here still alive?"** The Corporal hollered, so far getting no response. He heard a cracking sound and looked down to see his foot crushing part of a crispy arm. He removed his foot and kneeled down next to the corpse. **"Sorry about that."**

After searching for several minutes, Itami took off his helmet and sat on the wall of the well. He pulled out his canteen just as Kurokawa approached him with notepad in hand. _"Lieutenant. I have managed to get a count of the number of huts here. It seemed like this place was a decent sized village, slightly smaller than Koda though."_

" _Hmm...Let's assume that there was at least three people per hut."_ Itami paused to drink the last drops from his canteen before continuing. _"That would make the number of bodies here at least over a hundred."_

Kurokawa nodded her head at this as Corporal Pineda walked up to them. "Sir. There are still no signs of survivors in the area..." The Corporal trailed off when he noticed the well Itami was sitting on. "...yet."

Instantly the Corporal unslung his TSR-29 and turned on its tactical light that was on the side of the barrel. He walked over to the well and flashed his light down below. Instantly he saw a figure raise its arm to shield its own eyes from the light. "Itami! We have a survivor down there!"

Immediately, Itami got up and looked down the well himself along with Kurokawa. Sure enough, the Corporal's light illuminated the small figure down in the deep well. _"Kurata! Pops! Get the Jeep with the tow cable and bring it over to the well now!"_

" **Hello! Can you hear us down there?"** Corporal Pineda shouted down into the well. Several seconds later, he heard a response as Kurata moved the jeep towards the well.

" **Yes! I can hear you!"** A feminine voice shouted, the JSDF starting to prepare the cable. Itami turned to the Corporal who was taking off his body armor and weapons.

"You plan on going down and help her out of there?" The JSDF officer asked, earning a nod from the USCPFMC Corporal. The 32nd Marine grabbed the tow cable and began to climb down the well.

Tuka Luna Marceau watched from the bottom of the well as someone on a rope started to climb down the well. She could barely tell anything about him except he wore a strange patterned clothing and boots. It looked like tiger stripes except it was green, black and brown instead of orange and black. The man reached the bottom of the well and helped her off the ground. **"Hang onto my back. We'll be out of here shortly."**

The man looked up and shouted in a strange language to those up top. Tuka heard a strange roar and felt her and the man slowly get pulled up towards the top. In little time, they reached the surface where different uniformed men and women pulled the two out of the well. Tuka, now being out in the sunlight, got a good look at her rescuer. The rescuer was a young man with the skin color of a dark elf and brown eyes. His black hair showed up on the back of his head from underneath the strange cap. On his face were several strange pieces of bandages.

The JSDF was surprised by the young girl that Corporal Pineda helped pulled out of the well. She wore a strange green clothing and had flowing blond hair. She had bright blue eyes that showed fatigue and tiredness, most likely from being drenched in cold water for so long. However the most surprising feature of the young girl were her long, pointed ears.

" _Oh my god! It's coming true! It's an actual Elf!"_ Kurata shouted as the two female JSDF soldiers helped the elf girl into the back of one of the jeeps to get her warm and dry. Meanwhile, all of the JSDF soldiers followed to see for themselves, but were instantly chased off by an angry Kuribayashi. Juan simply took off his boots and turned them upside down, dumping the water out of them. _"So there are fantasy beings here, Itami!"_

" _I know you are excited and all, Kurata, but the given circumstances make this the worst time to celebrate."_ Itami pointed out, watching the 32nd MARSOC Marine put on his gear again. "Say, Juan. What do you think about the elf girl?"

"I feel sorry for her honestly. After seeing the dragon last night and the ruins now, I would never wish any of my enemies to suffer such a horror as that." Juan replied, slipping on his elbow pads. He picked up his TSR-29 and slung it onto his back. "Why is Sergeant Kurata so happy about seeing an elf girl anyway?"

"Because him and I are otakus!" Kurata replied cheerfully, wrapping his arm around Itami's shoulder. Juan looked confused at this while Itami removed his friend's arm off his shoulder. Just then, Kurokawa walked up to the three men with a serious expression on.

" _Lieutenant Itami. The girl is in stable condition now but I'm afraid I can't talk to her much right now. I was wondering what you plan to do with her since her home is destroyed."_ The medic inquired about this matter. Itami paused for a moment before turning to her.

" _There's nothing left here and I rather not leave her out here alone. We'll take her back to Alnus Hill as a refugee."_ Itami replied, earning a smile from Kurokawa.

" _Somehow I knew you would say that."_ This earned a grin from Itami as he turned back to her.

" _Well I am humane after all."_ Kurokawa shook her head at this before replying.

" _Actually I thought it was because of your special hobby. That and because she was an elf girl and you might want to spend time with one."_ Kurokawa replied, causing Kurata and Itami to nervously laugh at this. In several moments, everyone loaded back into the vehicles and raced back to Koda Village with haste. During this entire time, Kurokawa continued to watch over the young elven girl with Juan as her translator. Kurata and Itami simply talked to themselves, focusing on the drive back to Koda.

" _Say, Itami. Do you think we will encounter that dragon before we meet a cat girl?"_ Kurata asked, earning a glare from the First Lieutenant.

" _Don't say things like that...It might just happen then, idiot."_

 **How am I doing so far? Remember to leave a review if you have comments or want to submit an OC to the story. Marinerecon out.**


	4. Stories of the Flash Act 1

**Stories of the Flash - Act One**

 **Rockport, Florida**

 **Florida's National Guard is currently fighting off ACMF paratroopers outside of Rockport**

 **November 20th, 2032**

"TAKING FIRE!" A Florida National Guard soldier shouted from his position along the McDonald's rooftop, firing his M240B at the incoming ACMF paratroopers. Other Guardsmen were using the standard issued TSR or M16A3 Assault Rifle as they fired at the multinational invaders. The US National Guard in Florida was struggling to defend the city of Rockport in order for the evacuation to continue. So far, several Army units were nearby fighting other ACMF units but they were unable to help out at the moment.

A burst of fire from a Russian ACMF soldier's AK-47 caused a nearby National Guardsman to flinch and duck back into cover. Corporal Edmond Richards popped back up behind his sandbags and fired his M16 back. The ACMF paratrooper's kevlar vest was shredded by the burst, killing the unlucky Russian. "Stay down, you Ruskie son of a bitch!"

A Sergeant crawled behind the sandbags towards the unit's CO, avoiding the rounds that zipped overhead. One round struck a National Guardsmen in the neck, sending him onto his back. A medic rushed over and tried to help the man who was gripping his leaking neck. The Sergeant grimaced at this sight before crawling to his CO. "Sir! The GCSA radioed in! Evac is almost complete but they need at least thirty more minutes!"

"Dammit!" The Lieutenant cursed, frustrated by this news. "We won't last another ten minutes out here with this many damn hostiles shooting at us! We need back up now!"

"Sir! No other units are free! There are just too many-" At this point, the Sergeant was cut off as a bright flash filled the sky. The fighting stopped and everyone looked to see a massive mushroom cloud filled the horizon. "Oh my God..."

Suddenly the Lieutenant began to shout at his subordinates to find cover. "Move it now! Unless you want to be killed by the blast!" The National Guardsman and ACMF paratroopers tried to run but the heat wave was too fast for them. In an instant, most of the ACMF and National Guard was vaporized by the heatwave, easily spared of the turmoil in the years ahead. However, for Corporal Richards, his troubles have gotten a lot worse.

 **With the ACMF side...**

" _For the Asian Continental Military Force!"_ An Iranian soldier shouted, waving to his fellow comrades of the four main nations forward. They were currently locked in combat with US National Guardsmen in a small town outside of Rockport. The Guardsmen had fortified their positions but while they had the home turf advantage, the ACMF paratroopers had the manpower and skill. The combined forces of the Iranians, Chinese, Russians and Turkish soldiers were wearing down on the US soldiers. Soon, they may just be able to take control of Rockport. They would leave nothing alive in their wake if they had their way.

One Russian soldier fired at a US Guardsman only to receive a three round burst to his chest by the same Guardsman several seconds later. A Chinese medic rushed over along with a Turkish and Russian soldiers. The medic quickly determined the man was dead and pulled his tags off the body. Suddenly he was blinded by a bright flash, destroying his retinas. The Chinese medic screamed in pain before instantly being killed by the heatwave of the nuclear explosion.

 **In the distance at the same time...**

"Hey, Dave! Check it out!" A man cried out, recording the distance fight with his video camera. Several other people came out of their homes to watch the fighting, none of them being evaced yet. The people talked among themselves or started to immediately pack their things, not wanting to get killed in the fighting.

As the man recorded the video, the camera was able to capture the nuclear missile detonating outside of Rockport. Instantly the man dropped the camera and ran, hoping to escape from the area. Unfortunately for the entire neighborhood, the heatwave beat them to escape, wiping them all off the face of the earth. All across the world, nuclear missiles detonated, wiping out countries and cities. However, the United States did not take it as badly as one expected. Thanks to the construction and success of the rail guns, only a handful of missiles managed to detonate on US soil. However, this would be the start of a new era in which the United States would be at constant risk of falling apart and even face almost certain extinction. That day, on November 20th, 2032, would be known to all of humanity left alive as the day that the Flash happened.

 **Sup bitches. This is just a little segment that shows some of the POVs of those who were there and possibly died during the Flash. Anyway, the next chapter is still being worked on so keep reviewing. Also since not many people have really been motivated to have a character be in the story as a USCPFMC 32nd MARSOC Marine, I am forced to put this ad up. There are currently twenty-four open positions in the Company. That's right! 24 open spots left in the company. Out of that, only four people can be translators and understand the Imperial Language. Eventually all of the Company will be able to speak the language, but that will be a while in the future. Now, you can submit an Original Character via PMing me. Also I will be setting up a separate story that will be sort of a guide to the USCPF. In fact this story above might be expanded more in the future. Remember leave a review and a request about which topics you want me to cover.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Forenote: Remind that there are now 21 spots left in MARSOC, 2 of which are for translators. Don't worry if you do not get a character submitted that didn't make translator. Eventually all of 32nd will be able to understand both Imperial Speech and Japanese. Also to whichever asshole that suggested the USCPF should bomb the Temple of Emroy should go back to his corner and drink bleach. The USCPF doesn't participate in random bombings like terrorists. However shootings of intruders that trespass on USCPF territory will happen. Also the USCPFMC in ATF was actually the USMC the entire time. Apparently, according to the lore, the USMC is still an active branch of service in the US Armed Forces. The USCPF is the relief force slash anti-banditry force. However, I will fix this in the end of the chapter.**

 **Translations:**

Bold: Imperial Speech

 **Bold and Underlined: Radio Transmissions**

 _Italics: Japanese_

Regular: English

 **Chapter Four: Exodus! The JSDF and USCPF Fight the Fire Dragon!**

 **US Capitol Building**

 **New Atlanta, Georgia**

 **February 22nd, 2108**

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" A middle aged Brazilian shouted at President Roycewicz, sweeping his arm out. This caused a case holding the tri-folded USCPF flag to be knocked over to the floor. The man glared at the president who returned the cold glare from behind his desk. "THE LAND BEYOND THAT GATE SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO BE EXPLORED BY ALL THE NATIONS!"

"President Rodriguez." The president started out, two USCPFMC Marines standing on each side of his desk in full combat gear. "Your country is not welcomed on United States soil ever since you tried to wipe us all out to claim our homeland for your MEB. You are in no position to make such demands, President. And neither is your military forces. So if you would be so kind as to get the hell out of my office..."

The two USCPFMC Marines walked towards the MEB President, escorting him out of the office. Roycewicz sighed as Vice President Pineda step out of the hidden side room from behind the painting of George Washington.

"That man really ticks me off." The Vice President commented, wiping the dust off her business dress. Roycewicz nodded at this before taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"Personally I think he is mainly all talk now after his fleet was sunk last year." Roycewicz replied, setting down his mug. "Still. I did have those railguns brought back online just in case he did try something."

"Yes, Mr. President." Angelica replied, pulling out a folder behind her back. She opened it and put on her glasses to read it. "Anyway, the United Enclave of British Countries wants to see what's beyond the gate. We turned them down of course. Also the Pershing Church is calling the gate a blight against humanity and wants it destroyed. And I believe you already heard the opinion of the Grand Brazilian Army (Note: Maior Exército Brasileiro (MEB) is translated as this.)."

The President laughed at the second to last bit of information, shaking his head. "Oh geez. Those crazy Flash-worshiping priests...And I thought that the former Wasteland Insurrectionists were awful." The president paused for a moment to straighten his jacket. "Well. I'm going that meeting with Commandant Jacob and General Holt. I need you to hold down the fort for me, Mrs. Vice President. Figuratively of course..."

Mrs. Pineda nodded at this before closing the file. "I wasn't a general in the USCPF Army for being pretty, sir."

"I know that! That's why you were made my running mate!" Roycewicz replied as he left the room.

 **Back at Koda Village...**

" **A fire dragon!?"** The village chief exclaimed in shock as Itami read from his translation book. The group had finally returned to the village, finding 32nd Company already getting ready to move out. However once Colonel McCloud heard the news about the village that was destroyed, he ordered his Marines to stand by to assist in any evacuations.

" **Big. Beast. Breathe. Fire."** Itami tried to tell them, his translation being botched up. The chief looked nervously at Itami before turning to the villagers.

" **Everyone. We will have to pack up now! We are leaving the village!"** The chief announced, causing everyone to scramble to their homes. 32nd Company began to ready their vehicles, often the Colonel and First Lieutenant ordering Marines to assist the villagers in packing their wagons.

" **You abandon village?"** Itami questioned, earning a nod from the chief.

" **Once a fire dragon has the taste of human and elven flesh, it will not stop its killing spree. Eventually it will try to attack our village next."** The chief explained to Itami, Japanese SDF officer understanding the situation now. Moore and Cruz were assisting in loading several wagon while Corporal Pineda helped calm the houses on some of the wagons since they had been spooked by the panic. Meanwhile outside of town, a older man with long gray hair and beard along with a blue haired fifteen-year-old girl loaded up their own cart with books and manuscripts.

" **Lelena! I think we have everything needed correct?"** Sorcerer Kato El Altestan asked, earning a nod from the quiet girl. He had heard the news of the Fire Dragon the moment a runner from the village started shouting as he ran up to his house. This gave the man and his apprentice plenty of time to pack all the important books from his home.

" **Master. Shouldn't we mount up on the cart now?"** Lelei La Lelena asked, her teacher, however, thinking of it as something else. Despite being the wonderful teacher of magic arts, the old man tend to think dirty due to the fact he had never married.

" **Mount you!? Lelei, I am not interested in mounting an underage girl like you! However your older sister though...With curves like that, I would love to mount her."** Altestan replied, moving his hands in the air as if he was rubbing down a curvaceous woman's body. Lelei glared at him before raising her arm up and blasting him with several magic spells. Her teacher raised up his arms over his face and started yelling. **"Hey! Do not use magic like that! It's sacred!"**

" **Then next time, refrain from making such lewd remarks."** Lelei replied, her master sitting on the bench and holding the reins. Altestan shook his head before snapping the reins to get the ass pulling the cart to move. However, the animal refused to budge one bit.

" **Dammit. Why won't you move?"** Altestan demanded, failing to realize that the wagon was too heavy for the donkey to pull. Lelei pointed this out, causing the magician to just cheat and cast a spell on the wagon to levitate it.

" **Master. I thought you said magic was sacred."** Lelei commented, earning a grin from him.

" **Right now, sacredness is now placed in the back of our lists of concerns due to that fire dragon."** He replied, snapping the reins again. This time, the donkey began to pull it down the dirt road towards the village. As they traveled down the road, they noticed unusual wagon tracks in the dirt but ignored it for now. It wasn't until several minutes later when they found the source of the tracks. A green strange box-like wagon without horses was outside of the village with several stranger men armed with metallic staffs and strange patterned uniforms. One of them in a funny, green hat on his head and spoke into a black object with a wire leading to inside the wagon.

"Be advised, this dragon might be heavily armored. Requesting UR-22 transports for civilian evacuation and at least one mobile Railgun to take down hostile beast if it shows up." The man who looked like a dark elf spoke into it in an unknown language, instantly receiving a reply from the device.

" **Roger that, Lieutenant. Be advised, it will be at least several hours before the UR-22s are prepared and able to meet you at the regroup point. Judging by the reports we will also deploy a fleet of Hueys as well to make sure the entire village is out of harm's way. As for the mobile railgun, AA Unit 35 is heading out now to meet up. General Holt out."** The radio crackled, earning a nod from First Lieutenant Pineda. He barely acknowledged the levitating wagon passing by, more concerned about getting evac URs for the villagers. Unlike the JSDF, the USCPF was not for one to back down in force. If they wanted to help people evacuate, they did it in full force to make the enemy back down.

The First Lieutenant set the receiver piece down before turning to his squad of Marines. "Alright. We are getting some evac choppers and URs for the civilians at the regroup point! Let's help get these people on the road and moving ASAP!"

The Marines immediately climbed into the Humvee and moved out down the road. Inside the village center, 32nd Marines and JSDF soldiers were assisting in the final preparations. Lelei and her teacher witnessed as more of the other men and woman in the same or a different set of uniform walk up and down the line of wagons to assist them. Suddenly they witnessed a group of the other men and one woman rush down the line towards the front. She stepped off the wagon, causing her master to look down. **"Hey, Lelei. Where are you going?"**

The bluette remained silent for a moment. Then she turned around and looked at her master. **"To check out what is going on."**

Up ahead, a wagon had fallen on its side and three of its occupants on the ground hurt. Kurakawa kneeled down next to a little girl as two of JSDF soldiers stood behind her. The little girl was pale and clearly hurt. _"Stand back. She has a major concussion, possibly even a cracked skull."_

Lelei approached from behind and watched as these three foreigners began to treat the injured girl, One of the male soldiers looked up and shouted loudly as the horse nearby was ready to hit Lelei in the head with its hooves. The young teenaged girl looked up in shock as she saw death approach. Instead, a loud shot rang out and blood erupted from the horse's head. It collapsed on the ground, now put out of its misery. Lelei looked behind her and saw another Dark Elf in a similar woodland tiger clothes with a stranger cap of the same color on his head. However it was what he carried in his hands that amazed her. In his gloved hands was a green metallic staff with a strange sight up top and a grip under it. Smoke came from the barrel, confirming it to be the source of the sound.

Juan lifted his TSR-29 onto his shoulder and sighed at the dead horse. Being raised on a ranch and working on one, the young Marine preferred not to kill the horses but would do so if needed. One of the JSDFs turned to him and gave him a thumbs up. "Nice shooting, American."

"Yeah...I'm...I'm going to go back to my Humvee." Juan replied, taking an about face and walking to the "Well No Shit". Kurakawa carefully picked the injured child up and gently placed her in the back of one of the jeeps the JSDF was using. The other two injured people were moved into the back as well, their injuries minor and non-life threatening. Lelei, however, was amazed by the weapon the Dark Elf had fired and killed the horse with.

" **That staff. It's not one of magic. So then what is it?"** Lelei muttered to herself, slowly getting back up. She thought about this as she walked back to her master. These foreigners were clearly not of their world but it was the staff the Dark Elf fired that made her wonder what kind of land it was where they had staffs like that.

"Alright! Everyone is ready! Let's move out!" The colonel shouted, the vehicles starting up. The two APCs covered both the front of the line and the back. The two transport trucks were in the middle of the group with one of the Humvees with them with them. The other Humvee and the JSDF vehicles covered the sides, going slightly off road to do so. The sight of almost fifteen hundred wagons with nine modern military vehicles was impressive to see.

Cruz, handling the wheel now, turned on the Humvee radio to the USCPF station that was getting stronger every day. **"Okay, boys and girls of the USCPF. Up next we have a special request from the men and women of 5th Platoon, Delta Company of the USCPF Army. Tune in for AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell', People."**

 **(Cue 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC)**

The large group drove on down the road, moving at the same pace as the wagons. Due to the speed of the wagons, some of the 32nd Company Marines got out and walked alongside them with high alertness. Juan and Miguel were among those as well, walking together side by side. The Lieutenant took off his combat gloves and put them up in his vest since he felt like they were not needed for now. As he did this, Juan glanced over and noticed a wedding band on his left ring finger. "So, Miguel. Are you still married?"

"Hmm?" The First Lieutenant looked at his younger brother questioningly until he looked down at his hand. "Oh that. Yeah. She's doing fine considering the fact we have only been able to communicate via letters. However we haven't seen each other in person since I got deployed to Atlanta back in 2104."

Juan nodded his head at this

"Yeah. Sometimes. She still writes letters to me though." Miguel replied, thinking back to the events that led up to that day. The wedding had been held in Texas when the entire USMC unit in Hawaii got a two week leave after a unit from Atlanta had taken over for them. The entire wedding had many USCPF Marines including all of 32nd Company minus Drake who had been busy in Atlanta to even know about his marriage. However things got chaotic and at one point, Cruz and Brock accidently set off the cannon of Gonzales and blew a hole into the wall of the Museum of Texas History. They still are banned from being fifty feet near any explosives in the state of Texas.

After the small talk with Juan. Miguel placed the gloves back on and continued to walk down the road alongside the convoy. One or two hours later, the convoy had to halt when a wagon got stuck in the mud. The villagers tried their best to move it but seemed unable to do so. However several 32nd Marines immediately rushed over and began to push the wagon out of the mud. The villagers thanked the Marines after the wagon was out of the mud, ready to travel again. During the majority of the trip they had to make several stops because of broken wagons or accidents. The people without a wagon rode in the back of the two-ton trucks while the Marines walked along with the convoy.

Up front in the lead, the JSDF were up front with several occupants in the back. Most of which were the ones that lost wagons or children or in one case, a pregnant woman. Among them was the elf girl who had revealed herself to be Tuka Luna Marceau. She was currently in a tiger woodland MCCU Uniform shirt and pants since her original clothes had been ruined by the water in the well. Juan, being the smallest out of all of 32nd Company, loaned his set of Utilities to the elven girl along with some boots and a belt. Needless to say, she looked impressive in the uniform.

However the strangest sight was Juan Pineda riding on the top of the driver's cab. He was sitting on top with his legs hanging out to the left side, a comic book in his hand. He had done this multiple times before and really didn't care about how dangerous it was. However it offered a better view of the road down ahead of them. So this allowed Juan to notice something in the distance first before Itami and his friend did. The young Marine set his comic book aside and pounded on the roof with his fist. Kurata stepped on the brakes and the entire convoy stopped.

" _Itami. There is a murder of crows up in the sky ahead. Something's up."_ The young Marine told the JSDF First Lieutenant. Itami picked up his pair of binoculars as Kurokawa stuck her head up next to the two up front. Juan leapt down from his position and raised his TSR-29, moving slowly towards the scene ahead of them.

Itami looked through his binoculars, noticing a little gothic-like girl sitting in the middle of the road with a large halberd sticking up in the air. There was a second person nearby her, resting against a tree. This one looked straight out of the Vietnam War with his flak jacket, uniform and helmet. A black rifle shaped like an M14 rested next to this man, making it clear he wasn't from around here.

The sight of the Vietnam Era soldier made Itami pick up the radio and speak to the Americans in the Humvee behind them. "Lieutenant Pineda. There is a gothic lolita girl up ahead along with a Vietnam soldier next to her."

" _WHAT!?"_ Kurata shouted at the mention of the term lolita and picked up his own set of binoculars to see for himself. Down the road, Juan was approaching the two cautiously, noting the USCPF soldier sitting against the tree. Getting closer revealed that the soldier had been beaten badly, some of the wounds now starting to scab up. Instantly he grabbed the radio on his vest and pushed down on the transmit button. "First Lieutenant. There is a USCPF soldier up here. He needs medical attention now."

" **Okay. One person at a time. First off, Itami. Send your medic to go up there with our corpsman and see you can do. Also what in the hell is a lolita?"** First Lieutenant Pineda questioned, having not heard of the term used before. As the two leaders talked, a corpsman from 32nd Company rushed down the road with Kurokawa to the wounded USCPF soldier. They immediately started to look over him while Corporal Pineda began to question the girl in Imperial Speech.

" **Excuse me, Miss, but do you know this man?"** Juan asked, earning a tilt of her head. She had on a long sleeved dress with black and red frills and other silk like clothing on. She somewhat gave a little sniff and licked the corner of her lips.

" **I can smell death on you. Not as much as those other foreigners who were raping and killing, but like Mr. Locke over here."** She replied, causing the Marine to lean back a little. This comment caught Juan completely off, but at least he got a name from her. He pressed down on his radio and rose it in front of his mouth.

"Okay. Got an ID on our guy. We have one USCPF by the name of Locke. His rank is..." Juan paused to look over at the man. The 32nd Corpsman pulled at the USCPF soldier's sleeve, showing one chevron full enclosed with an arc at the bottom. "Private First Class. So we have one PFC. Locke here. His unit may have gone rogue and by the looks of it, I would say that he didn't agree with them."

" **Okay. Stand by for confirmation of his unit. For now, continue questioning the civilian until you get any new information."** The First Lieutenant replied as the Colonel next to him picked up a second Long Range Radio and began to call for HQ.

"Understood, sir. Will do." The Corporal acknowledged before putting up his radio again. He turned back to see the girl right up in his face next to him. This caused him to stumble back in surprise until he regained his composure. **"Please don't do that again."**

" **Why not? Is the big soldier scared of a 'small girl'?"** The girl smirked, licking her lips again. However the comment did insult him in a way but not as she was expecting.

" **Please do not call me a soldier. I am a Marine, not a soldier like PFC Locke over there."** Juan replied, correcting her before focusing on his current task. **"Anyway, Miss..."**

" **My name is Rory Mercury, apostle of Emroy."** Rory answered, giving a name for the Corporal to use. The look on Juan Pineda's face said that he didn't believe it though.

" **Right..."** Juan replied back before continuing. **"Anyway, Miss Mercury. Where did you find PFC Locke?"**

" **Well I found him tied up to a tree with other men dressed more messily than him around a fire near the bodies of murdered families and raped women. Naturally I could smell crime, hate, and death on the men around the fire as they planned to go out further into the land for more chaos. So I went in and slaughtered them all."** Rory replied, hoisting her halberd on her shoulder with ease. Juan was mind-blown by the news, clearly not expecting for trained USCPF-turned-bandits to be easily wiped out by one little girl with a massive halberd. Nonetheless, he just nodded his head and let her continue on.

" **So then after I came back to the camp, I find this man, Locke, digging up several large holes with his helmet. His own helmet. He actually was digging graves for the victims and burying them all by himself. And at one point, he was gonna dig his own grave until he passed out from exhaustion. So I carried him with me up until here when I started to hear noise coming down the road."** Rory finished, Juan almost completely convinced she was lying. However a groan came from Locke who muttered something to Kurokawa. The female medic looked at him before turning to the 32nd Company Corporal.

"He said that what she is saying is the truth. He witnessed it all." Kurokawa told Juan, surprising him more so. He turned back to Rory and noticed her walking towards Itami's vehicle. Kurokawa and the 32nd Company Corpsman went by him, carrying PFC Locke on a stretcher. As Rory got closer, several children and a few villagers emerged from the back of the jeep, all shouting Oracle in the Imperial Language. Of course, the elven girl in the 32nd Company uniform jumped out as well, but only to watch the scene herself.

Juan Pineda just walked back over to the convoy, slinging his TSR-29 on his back. Of course, with his luck, clumsiness kicked him right in the ass in the form of tripping over a tree root sticking out of the ground. He face planted on the ground, earning a wince from several of the villagers and the JSDF soldiers in the jeep, a smirk from Rory, and a facepalm from First Lieutenant Pineda when he heard about it from Itami. Instantly he was helped up to his feet by Tuka. **"Thanks, Miss Marceau. Just my luck this happens now."**

" **I'm sorry about your misfortune, Cor-pearl-Al Pin-Eda."** Tuka tried her best to say his name and rank correctly. Juan had to give her credit for at least pronouncing it somewhat right. **"I just wanted to thank you again for pulling me out of that well."**

" **Not a problem. Besides, if I hadn't checked the well before Itami threw that bucket down, you might have been hit on the head."** Juan replied, eliciting a small smile from the her. In her thoughts, Tuka believed that Juan might have easily passed off for a dark elf if it wasn't for the fact he spoke several foreign languages, his bright personality, his lack of coordination for some events, and the fact he didn't have pointed ears or the BDSM-like clothing of them. He was an enigma to her and everyone of the land. The fact that the land he came from had been worse off than theirs made him stand out even among his fellow Marines.

As Tuka thought about this, Juan turned back to look at the jeep and started laughing. The elven girl was confused by this until she turned as well and burst out giggling. In the passenger's seat, Rory had decided to sit on Itami's lap much to his dismay. Itami immediately used his foot to push her off. However, the apostle sat her butt back down on his lap, starting up an argument between her and Itami. Meanwhile Kurata started screaming that it isn't fair in Japanese, clearly wanting a cute girl to sit on his lap due to his Otaka nature. **"Wow. I didn't think Itami would stoop that low."**

Other Marines walked up and started laughing as well, throwing in their own sort of teasing as well. One of the Marines, Gunnery Sergeant Wisteria Violet Danforth, pulled out a camera and took a picture of it, saving it for later. "This is so going to be hysterical to the others back at FOB Augustas."

After several more minutes of joking and laughing, everyone went back to their vehicles and continued on their way. Meanwhile two miles away at the meeting point, the tracked mobile railgun and its crew sat around waiting for them. Among them was an average looking dude with a bald head and glasses on. This man was a 'civilian affairs' translator by the name of Alton Shulmer. No one knew who approved of him or why the hell he was here, but First Lieutenant Amol Tang said to let it slide for now. Several men assigned to the crew, including First Sergeant Hieu Nguyen, had dropped the talk and simply started readying the railgun.

The mobile railgun, designated the M270X Mobile AA platform, was built on an old M270 MLRS, replacing the multiple rocket launchers with the dual barrel railguns. It was powered by a large generator built into the back of the M270X. The drawback of this was a slow reloading time so they had one shot to nail the target. The crew knew the target was a fast moving dragon so they had to make it count.

One of the USCPF AA crew members looked through his binoculars, scanning the horizon. In the distance, he could see the large convoy approaching the meeting point. However he also witnessed a large shadow in the sun and it was approaching the convoy.

Back with the convoy, Juan was up on the gunner's position of the "Well No Shit", Cruz and Moore being tired of that position. He placed on some tinted combat glasses and turned the turret to the six 'o'clock position, looking at the rear of the convoy. He casually glanced at the convoy in the rear when he noticed something odd in the sun. It almost looked like a cloud forming in front of the sun, but the day was bright and sunny. It was just weird to him at first until the radios roared to life followed by the firing of the M2 Browning on the rear Stryker APC.

 **(Cue "Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare OST - ETA 20 Minutes")**

" **All units! We have contact on a large dragon in the sky, six 'o'clock high! Engaging now before-"** The transmission cut out as the rear APC and its occupants were sent rolling by the dragon smacking it with its large head. It roared before taking to the sky, sending flames at the wagons. Some wagons and its occupants were incinerated while others tried to flee.

" **Thirty-Second Company! We have to assist our buddies in Rhino Two and stop that big motherfucker before he wipes everyone out! Let's do this Marines!"** Colonel McCloud ordered, shouting into the comms. Instantly all the Humvees and the other APC rushed out to distract the dragon or take it out. Instantly Itami and his group joined in with their vehicles, with the Sergeant Major Kuwahara shouted a battle cry of his own. **"Fighting giant monsters is an SDF tradition!"**

" **This is considered a tradition for you!? Ha! This is just another day in the office for us!"** Staff Sergeant Alan Brock shouted, manning one of the M2 Brownings on the second Humvee. Him and Juan started firing at the dragon while the Mobile AA unit did the final preparations on the hill not too far away. The roof of the "Well No Shit" rattled and shook as shell casings and the recoil of the M2 Browning rained down on it. Juan gritted his teeth as he felt the vibration of the machine gun shake him as well. The tracers screamed and struck the dragon, seemingly having no effect on its scales. Alan, on the MG of the "Say My Name, Motherfuckers!", screamed obscenities at the massive creature, adding his own fire into the mix. While this was happening, Rhino One dropped off the twelve 32nd Marines, allowing them to assist in helping their wounded out of Rhino Two.

" **All units. This is First Lieutenant Amol Tang. AA gun is ready. Pin that target down so we can get a clear shot on him."** The radio squawked as Miguel listened to it, He immediately witnessed the dragon land in order to have a better chance of successfully striking the group. This also gave the M270X the chance it needed to kill it.

" **32nd Company! Third Recon Team! Keep this bastard on the ground! The railgun is about fire!"** Miguel shouted, causing the SDF soldiers to look in surprise.

" **WHAT!? A Railgun!?"** Itami shouted in disbelief, noticing a slowly glowing light in the distance. At the M270X, the crew had the dragon in their sights, right where they wanted it to be. The crew did the final preparations as Shulmer recorded the entire fight on a video camera. He witnessed as the railgun fully charged itself for its one chance. "Holy crap. This is awesome..."

"FIRE!" The Lieutenant shouted, just as the railgun was at maximum charge. Instantly two simultaneous electronic firing echoed as two bright charges left both barrels. They flew about two seconds before impacting the dragon in the chest. The explosion of the impact tore the dragon's chest apart, sending everyone not in a vehicle onto the butts. The dragon roared its dying breath before collapsing dead on the valley floor. There was a moment of silence for a while, the surviving villagers trying to comprehend what they witnessed. This was ended when 32nd Company started to cheer and yell in celebration.

"Hell yeah!" "Suck it, fire bitch!" "Target is motherfucking down!" "Oorah, baby!" "Woooo!" Various shouting came from the Marines, thrusting the rifles into the air and high fiving each other. Meanwhile, Shulmer smirked at the sight and put up his camera as the USCPF AA crew packed up to head back to base.

 **At the Alnus Hill SDF Base...**

" _My God! Did you witness that blast!?"_ One of the drone pilots commented as he controlled his drone from his chair. The other pilots looked at the recording of the footage, wanting to witness the M270X in action themselves. Lieutenant General Hazama was in the room watching the dragon fight when he witnessed the M270X fire and wipe out the massive beast. He had been originally shocked by this event, never seeing such power before in the modern world. Then he realized that he did not want to make enemies out of this USCPF group.

" _First Lieutenant Yanagida. Let's contact the USCPF now before we accidently become enemies."_ The general ordered, his aide nodding his head before leaving. He needed to make sure there would be no hostilities between the SDF and the USCPF forces. If anything, he would rather have them as allies instead.

 **At FOB Augustus...**

"And that was "Carry on My Wayward Son" By Kansas. Up next we have-" D.J. Tom Jackson was about to continue when the audio to his mic cut out suddenly. Instead, a new voice cut through the transmission, surprising him.

" **USCPF. This is Lieutenant General Hazama of the Self-Defense Force group operating in this land. We wish to speak to your CO and arrange a peace agreement or an alliance of some sort. If you could bring your CO to speak on the radio to us, that would be greatly appreciated."** The message finished, just as General Holt and several other officers entered the radio station room. The general yanked the microphone out of Jackson's hands and spoke into it.

"This is General Holt of Forward Operating Base Augustus. We hear your transmission along with everyone else on base. Mind explaining why you cut through the music instead of having your Recon team talk to our 32nd Company to arrange a meeting?" The general replied, earning a sigh from Hazama.

" **Currently First Lieutenant Itami's radio is not working or he is currently not responding."** Hazama admitted, not really pleased about the sudden loss of radio contact. However, General Holt knew what was going on and decided to make the SDF general at ease.

"Oh that? That is a minor side effect with being in the pulse area of an impacting Railgun blast. You will have to repair your radios after they return to your base. Anyway, about this treaty..."

 **Two Hours later at the meeting point...**

It was night time by now when they held a small service for the 150 villagers that perished in the attack. 32nd Company and the Third Recon Team were among those in the crowd, silently listening to the mourning cries of those who had lost their friends or family. Miguel just looked out at the crowd, the glow of his lit cigarette the only thing visible besides the blue lights of the flowers emitting from the graves. He took a drag of it when he heard his radio beep. He picked it up from his belt and held it to his mouth. "First Lieutenant Pineda here."

" **Lieutenant, we have new orders for 32nd Company. They are to work out an agreement near Alnus Hill so we can make an alliance with the JSDF. Tell Colonel McCloud to have the remaining refugees come with you guys so we can set them up with a place."** General Holt ordered while Miguel took one last drag from his cigarette. He dropped the cig and used his boot to put it out.

"Understood, General. Will do." Miguel replied, putting his radio away. As he walked over to the Colonel, the villagers that survived began to head off, leaving the ones that didn't have anything left with the SDF and 32nd Company. The remaining refugees along with Tuka and Rory looked expectantly at the Marines and JSDF soldiers, unsure what was about to happen. However, Itami smiled and spoke in their language to calm their worries.

" **Hey! Don't worry! Just leave it to us!"**

 **USCPF Operations Report and New Reformation**

 **As of February 23rd, 2108, the USCPFMC is officially dissolved and reinstated as the United States Marine Corps. All current USMC units with the exception of MARSOC units are recalled and briefly replaced by US Marines that were on reserve for a while. The USCPF will also receive Kevlar vests depending on units and rank. The Justice Division has been reformed into the United States Constabulary as well, now able to cover both military and civilian affairs. New gear and uniforms have been issued out to both the USMC and USCPF units.**

 **Also regarding current operations in the region where Forward Operating Base Augustus is, an alliance has been formed between USCPF/USMC and the Japanese Self-Defense Forces of Japan and the other Earth. Currently, as a sign of trust, the newly official United States Marine Corps 32nd MARSOC Company has been assigned a position in the refugee camp to assist in further operations along with intelligence gathering on the JSDF and this Empire the US and Japan are at war against.**


	6. Notice

This is more of a notice than a chapter. So after looking over at some new updates involving ATF 6 and some changes to faction lore, I have decided to continue the original ATF Gate crossover along with making a new one which is more along the lines of the lore from After the Flash. So there will be two versions of the story. Also I will make a forum page for Q&A, Lore information, an OC submission forum along with guidelines to make an OC for the new and old stories, information behind the factions, the different divisions in the USCPF, etc. For now though, just send me a PM if you have any questions or have a character to submit. Also I am making a Playlist of music to go along with the story. So far, it's out of order but I will soon reorganize it. Peace out.


End file.
